Mutant Love X-Men Evolution Nightcrawler X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: For Alexis her life has never been easy. She has always blessed with beauty and a strong will. Even with her grace and beauty she has never truly known love. What will happen now when she runs into Nightcralwer? Can he help her to remember what having a family and feeling love is truly like? Or will she allow her fears and past to control her until it destroys her completely?
1. Running into Nightcrawler

If you have read my stories before you know the drill. Scroll past the first bit here which is the description for the first chapter.

* * *

Alexis human form

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Codename: Rose

Gender: Female

Age: 17 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 104 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ wolf shifter

Mutant: No was born as a wolf with elemental abilities, among others, and can shift to human form at will in other words not completely wolf or human has both in her blood

Nationality: Is Spanish and Italian due to mother being both but father was American so has three heritages but has no accent unless speaking in Spanish or Italian then will take on the accent of the language she is speaking in

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Eye type: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Hair color, length, and type: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Skin tone: Picture

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's singing voice: Dove Cameron

Perfume: Beach Nights( Roasted Marshmallows) always wears it

Height: 5'1

Looks: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Usual clothes: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Clothes Alexis is wearing when they meet her and Amber: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Costume: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Outing clothes: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

School clothes: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Training clothes: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Swim clothes: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Dance clothes: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Sleep clothes: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Adventure clothes: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Date clothes: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Alexis's theme in human form: Speechless

Alexis's fighting theme in human form: Lies a warrior

Alexis and Kurt/Nightcralwer's theme song: Thank you Stars

Powers: Elemental powers and can shift to a wolf and human at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing, sense of smell, can shoot fire from mouth and a wolf and of goes through it can appear another place further away( pretty much like the light fury from How to train your dragon), can control the elements, powers get worse and can get uncontrollable when loosing temper due to purple eyes turning red and her silver parts on her fur turning black

Special abilities: Can feel the vibrations in the earth and can sense when is not alone due to this as well as can sprout wings that go away at will

Weapons: Powers and a sword

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled fighter

Specialties: Fighting, cooking, drawing, and singing

Fears: Losing those closest to her and spiders deathly afraid of them no matter how small

Hobbies: Singing, watching the sunset, drawing, cooking, reading,and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, reading, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Good habits: Is the type of person never to back down when knowing something is not right and is always willing to fight for others

Bad habits: Can be very no trusting and at times aggressive if provoked enough

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite animal: Fox

Best classes: Gets straight A's in all classes but her favorite class is art

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Kurt/ Nightcralwer

Closest friend out of everyone: Kurt/ Nightcrawler

Close friends: Kurt, Jean, and Scott

Best friends: Kurt, Jean, Scott. And Kitty

Friends: Kurt, Charles, Jean, Logan, Storm, Hank, Scott, Evan, Rogue, and Kitty

Enemies: Anyone evil

Life story: Alexis was born in the mountains with her mother Luna who was a elemental wolf and her father Logan who was a lunar wolf. She is the only one of her litter. Her parents and pack both were killed when she was 3 by another wolf and his pack. Thanks to her mother Luna she survived the slaughter and ended up being taken in by a winged wolf named Sky only to loose her as well due to poison wolves at the age of 7. Ever since Alexis has been on her own except her pack mate Amber and due to her past experiences she isn't very trusting towards others unless they just manage to catch her interest in some way.

* * *

Alexis wolf form

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Codename: Rose

Gender: Female

Age: 7 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azurewolf/ wolf shifter

Mutant: No was born as a wolf with elemental abilities, among others, and can shift to human form at will in other words not completely wolf or human has both in her blood

Nationality: Is Spanish and Italian due to mother being both but father was American so has three heritages but has no accent unless speaking in Spanish or Italian then will take on the accent of the language she is speaking in

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid white with silver( The silver is in the same places as in the pic)

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Marks: Black swirls beside both eyes

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder ( same howling wolf head as the one in all the clothing sets)

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: Into the Rush

Battle song in wolf form: The lion is an angel

Alexis and Kurt/ Nightcrawler's theme song: Thank you Stars

Accessories:

Powers: Elemental powers and can shift to a wolf and human at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing, sense of smell, can shoot fire from mouth and a wolf and of goes through it can appear another place further away( pretty much like the light fury from How to train your dragon), can control the elements, powers get worse and can get uncontrollable when loosing temper due to purple eyes turning red and her silver parts on her fur turning black

Special abilities: Can feel the vibrations in the earth and can sense when is not alone due to this as well as can sprout wings that go away at will

Fears: Afraid of losing those closest to and deathly afraid of spiders

Weapons: Powers, teeth, sword, and claws

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Kurt/ Nightcralwer

Closest friend out of everyone: Kurt/ Nightcrawler

Close friends: Kurt, Jean, and Scott

Best friends: Kurt, Jean, Scott. And Kitty

Friends: Kurt, Charles, Jean, Logan, Storm, Hank, Scott, Evan, Rogue, and Kitty

Enemies: Anyone evil

Life story: Alexis was born in the mountains with her mother Luna who was a elemental wolf and her father Logan who was a lunar wolf. She is the only one of her litter. Her parents and pack both were killed when she was 3 by another wolf and his pack. Thanks to her mother Luna she survived the slaughter and ended up being taken in by a winged wolf named Sky only to loose her as well due to poison wolves at the age of 7. Ever since Alexis has been on her own except her pack mate Amber and due to her past experiences she isn't very trusting towards others unless they just manage to catch her interest in some way.

* * *

Amber

Name: Amber

Species: Fox, Horse, and Dragon shifter

Gender: Female

Age: 3 years

Looks as a fox: Picture above

Looks as a horse: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Looks as a dragon: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Personality: Down to earth, beautiful, smart, fearless, agile, fast, swift, strong, kind, motherly, a bit stubborn, loyal, very selfless, quiet, and passionate

Abilities: Can talk like a human and can shapeshifter into a fox which is her normal form she prefers to take on and can shift into a dragon and a horse

Voice: Candi Milo who voiced Amber the dog off of Scooby Doo alien invaders

Family: Alexis and the X men

Friends: Same as Alexis

Home: With Alexis but lived alone before meeting her after getting caught in a human trapped and being freed by Alexis

* * *

Chapter One Running into Nightcrawler

"Come on Amber let's head home it setting late." Alexis says as she is walking in human form while Amber walking in fox form as they are walking back to their cave they're using as a den.

"Alexis I think someone is following us." Amber says as her ears perk up upon hearing something while Alexis is twirling the pointed branch she found.

"I don't hear anything. Maybe your just hearing the wind." Alexis says as she then gets the feeling someone is behind her before turning around grabbing the person by his arm and throwing him at a tree while holding a pointed branch at his throat.

"Whoa easy now." The boy says as Alexis then notices his tail and blue skin realizing he isn't exactly human but not letting her guard lower.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" Alexis asks angrily.

"Easy I just had a haircut the other day." The boy says as he puts his hands up.

"Oh really now? You missed a spot." Alexis says angrily as she continues to point the branch at the boys throat.

"Ok ok you win just give me a chance to apologize." The boy says.

"For what exactly?" Alexis asks.

"That for one." The boy says as his tail grabs the branch from Alexis before she then kicks her off her feet and onto her back before she sits up angrily.

"You sneaky son of a-" Alexis the gets cut off by the boy.

"Hey not in front of the fox now." The boy says receiving a dirty look from Alexis as she stands up.

"Are you always that charming or did I just get lucky?" Alexis asks as she draws her sword from its holder on her side so starts attacking the boy as he fights her off using the branch.

"Wow. You fight almost as well as someone who has been trained." The boy says as he smiles.

"Funny I was gonna say the same thing about you." Alexis says as she stops attack the boy for a moment.

"That's hitting things a little bit below the belt don't you think?" The boy asks.

"No.. this is." Alexis says as she smirks before making it look like he is gonna attack his legs causing him to block the attack before she then attacks his head with the handle of the sword causing him to see stars for a few seconds.

"Touche-oof!... didn't realize you had a kid with you." The boy says as Amber then head butts him in the stomach.

"Yea well neither of us take very kindly to strangers." Alexis says as she and amber back away from the boy a bit.

"I noticed. If I may I'm called Nightcrawler. And you are?" The boy asks kindly as he puts the branch down. Alexis and Amber then look at each other.

"Is this is an interrogation?" Alexis asks.

"Its called an introduction." Nightcrawler says kindly.

"Your not like the other humans. So what do you want?" Alexis asks as she puts her sword away.

"Well if you haven't figure it out yet I'm not exactly human. But I would settle for your name and to see your face." Nightcrawler says kindly.

"My name is Alexis. But my family would always call me little Rose due to my love of roses. And this is my pack mate Amber." Alexis says as she puts her hood down.

"Wow." Nightcrawler says as a slight blush appears on his face.

"What?" Alexis asks.

"Oh uh nothing." Nightcrawler says quickly.

"So why have you been following us Nightcrawler?" Alexis asks.

"I was told that there had been a white wolf shifter and a fox running around stealing food. I was sent to find her and bring to them to meet Charles." Nightcrawler says.

"No thanks. People don't exactly take kindly to me but I'm glad you have a home where your accepted. It's not very often that happens. So it's good to see some good people exist." Alexis says kindly.

"Well would you maybe like to see where I live?" Nightcrawler asks.

"Only if you can promise me that it'll only be you and me. I don't wanna chance others seeing me." Alexis says.

"I think I can manage that. I'll be here tomorrow night to pick you up. Until then." Nightcrawler says as he smiles before he then vanishes.

"Hearing the wind huh?" Amber asks annoyedly.

"Sorry Amber. Let's just go ahead and get to sleep tomorrow is another day." Alexis says.


	2. Recruiting Alexis

"Ready to go Alexis?" Nightcrawler asks.

"Sure but Amber is coming along. I don't go anywhere without her." Alexis says as she and Amber get up.

"Not a problem. Now both of you come over to me." Nightcrawler says as they do as he says before he touches them both and teleports them.

"Where are we?" Alexis asks as the appear in what looks to be a library.

"Were in Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. This is my home." Nightcrawler says proudly.

"And Nightcrawler tells us you have a gift that makes you different like us." A voice says revealing to be an older man in a chair with a brunette boy and red haired girl.

"You tricked me. You said there wouldn't be anyone here but us." Alexis says angrily as she turns to Nightcrawler as Amber is staring at the three people growling.

"Would you of come if I said they would be here?" Nightcrawler asks.

"Course not. I would of took off and ran." Alexis says.

"Then there's your answer." Nightcrawler says as Alexis gives him a dirty look.

"I told you we shouldn't trust him Alexis." Amber says as she looks at Alexis.

"Whoa you can talk?" Nightcrawler asks.

"Yes. Quite well actually." Amber says.

"Please don't blame him. He was only doing as I instructed." The man in the chair says as Alexis turns to face him.

"And who are you three exactly?" Alexis asks.

"I'm Charles Xavier. I own this school for gifted youngsters much like yourself. And this is Jean Grey and Scott Summers. They too along with Kurt Wagner who is Nightcrawler share in your difference." The man in the chair says as he introduces himself and the others.

"Oh yes and what difference is that exactly?" Alexis asks still not happy with Kurt for tricking her.

"We've heard from the civilians you can turn into a wolf." Scott says.

"I can also control the elements among other things." Alexis says.

"Can you show us?" Jean asks. Alexis then looks at Amber who nods. Alexis then shifts into her wolf form as snow and ice begins go fall around her before she shifts back to human form.

"Well if you wish you are welcome to join us. We can help you with your abilities and can give you a home." Charles says.

"I'll only agree if Amber can stay as well. She is my pack and I won't leave her behind for anything." Alexis says sternly.

"Amber is welcome to stay as well." Charles says.

"There is one thing that I am curious about. The civilians said they've seen you with not only a fox but a dragon and a horse. I've only seen Amber." Kurt says as he switches on his image inducer showing his human self.

"Amber has abilities of her own as well. She can shift into a dragon and a horse but she hails from the same place as me. Where were from being like this is normal but we left due things that happened in both our pasts. We didn't feel at home around our own kind anymore. So we left and when we met we became a pack." Alexis says.

"Cool." Jean, Scott, and Kurt say in union.

"So its settled then. Kurt since you were the first person Alexis trusted I want you to help her and show her around until she gets settled in and used to things around here." Charles says.

"Will do professor." Kurt says happily.


	3. Middleverse

"Go to Duncan Matthew's party? Aww I don't think so." Scott says as he, Alexis, Kurt, Jean, Evan and Kitty are sitting at a table outside.

"You gonna finish that moo juice?" Evan asks.

"You can have mine. Come on it might be fun." Jean says as she tries to convince Scott about the party.

"Matthew's is a jerk." Scott says as he takes a sip from his drink.

"No he's not. I'd go." Kitty says as everyone looks at her.

"No freshman allowed." Scott says.

"Oh Matthew's is a jerk but at least you'll be staying home with me Alexis." Kitty says.

"Actually Kitty I'm not a freshman I'm a sophomore. And I actually wouldn't mind going. It could be a little fun." Alexis says.

"Your no fun you know that?" Kitty asks as she gives Alexis a dirty look.

"Yep." Alexis says bluntly.

"Half of the school will be there. Suppose somebody gets too close to Kurt. That holo projector won't stop them from feeling his fur." Scott says as he gestures to Kurt.

"Hey chicks dig the fuzzy dude. Right?" Kurt asks as he makes eyes at Alexis and Kitty.

"I am like so out of here. Later." Kitty says as she gets up and walks off.

"Well Alexis? How about you?" Kurt asks as he looks at Alexis.

"Um..." Alexis says not really knowing how to respond.

"Oh yea. They can't resist." Kurt says as he runs his hand through his hair.

"I'm trying to be serious here. Look we go to Matthew's party suppose Duke's or Maximoff's try to start something. We're not the only mutants in the school you know." Scott says as he gestures to some other mutant kids.

"Yea just the cool ones." Evan says as he and Kurt high five.

"Hey Scott come on. What's wrong with a little socializing?" Jean asks.

"I'm sorry but I just don't think it's a good idea." Scott says as he sighs.

"Dude it's just a party! Time to shake that tail! Party! Party! Party!" Kurt shouts as he gets up on the table and starts dancing as his tail starts to show.

"Watch the tail!" Scott shouts.

"Ow!" Kurt shouts as Scott grabs his tail and pulls him back down into the seat.

"Oh boy this can't go over well." Alexis says as Evan nods in agreement.

"Now see that's exactly what I'm talking about!" Scott shouts.

"You pulled my tail man!" Kurt shouts angrily.

"Grow up Kurt." Scott says.

"Hey lighten up dude!" Kurt says as he gets in Scott's face.

"Your always goofing around!" Scott shouts.

"And your seriously cramping my style!" Kurt shouts angrily.

"Listen-" Scott then gets cut off by Kurt.

"No you listen! There's a sound I want you to hear. And it's-" Kurt then cuts himself off as he teleports away leaving a cloud of smoke behind and Scott coughing.

"Blew it didn't I?" Scott asks.

"Oh yea." Jean says.

"Totally." Evan says.

"It could of went better." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Hey there you two are. Have you seen Kurt. I haven't seen him since earlier and whoa... What happened to all the furniture in this room?" Alexis asks as she finds Jean and Scott in Raven's office before seeing all the furniture is gone.

"We got an idea where he is but we're going to have to catch Toad first." Scott says.

*Timeskip*

"There he goes!" Cyclops shouts as he, Rose, Sypke, Shadowcat, and Red are chasing after Toad with the machine. Scott then tries to blast toad only to miss and Toad fire the machine at them.

"Shadowcat! Rose watch out!" Red shouts as Rose and Shadowcat avoid a blast from the machine.

"Get him!" Cyclops shouts as the group continues chasing after Toad.

*Timeskip*

"Get lost! I'm warning ya." Toad says as Rose shoots ice at the branch causing Toad to fall out of the tree as Red catches the machine with her powers.

"That's it! I'm out of here." Toad says as he tries to hop away only for Spyke to shoot a spyke sticking him to a tree.

"Why don't you stick around for a while." Spyke says as he smiles.

"Now tell us what you did to Kurt." Cyclops says as he goes over to Toad.

"I didn't do anything." Toad says as he covers his head.

"He didn't. I did. If you all wanna find blue boy you better let him go." A voice says revealing to be Rogue.

*Timeskip*

"This is where it happened." Rogue says as she leads the group to a destroyed room as Cyclops goes over to some fallen rubble.

"If you've hurt him I'm gonna-" Cyclops says as he gets cut off by Rogue as he stands up.

"You start threatening me and your never gonna find your friend!" Rogue says as rose gets between her and Cyclops.

"Ok now you two easy. Look Cyclops if she even has a clue where Nightcrawler is we need at least settle down. Fighting won't find him. So please just take it easy." Rose says as Cyclops sighs.

"Your right. Alright." Cyclops says.

"Yo guys! We've been running a diagnostic on this thing." Shadowcat says as she and Spyke hold the machine Toad had.

"Can you believe it? Easy spm. Talk about retro man." Spyke says.

"It's putting out some kind of like steady low power pulse wave that just seems to disappear into thin air." Shadowcat says.

"And that means what exactly?" Cyclops asks.

"Well we figure that the pulses trap the Crawler in some other dimension." Spyke says.

"Ok so let's trash this thing." Cyclops says as he walks forward.

*Timeskip*

"Everyone stand back I'm gonna use full power. This could get messy." Cyclops says as he places the machine on a table while everyone steps back.

"Um you know I could just like phase through the gizmo and like quietly short it out... Forget I mentioned it. Like what is it with guys and explosions anyway?" Shadowcat asks as Cyclops and Spyke look at her like she is crazy before they then see a yellow figure appear and is revealed to be Nightcrawler.

"Reset. Don't-" Nightcrawler then disappears before he can finish what he was saying.

"You guys saw that right?" Cyclops asks.

"He's still alive." Rogue says shocked.

"What was he saying?" Red asks as she, Rose, and Shadowcat look at each other.

"He said reset. Don't. You know don't reset it. He wants you to blow it up. Do it!" Spyke says.

"I swear these guys are like obsessed." Shadowcat says as Red and Rose nod in agreement.

"It sounded more like a warning to me." Cyclops says as he looks at the machine.

"A warning? From the goof man himself!? Nah come on. Shoot that sucker." Spyke says.

"No! Nightcrawler's a joker but even he knows when it's time to get serious. Look if he wanted to blow up the projector why didn't he just say don't reset?Instead of reset then don't? I think he wants us to reset this thing... Intensity settings.. power regulators.. beam width.. restart!" Cyclops says as he then resets the machine before it shoots a beam making Nightcrawler and another boy appear in the beam.

"Come on! Teleport through!" Rose shouts seeing Nightcrawler.

"What are they waiting for?" Shadowcat asks.

"What's the matter!? Let's go!" Cyclops shouts.

"What're they doing?" Spyke asks as he sees Nightcrawler and the boy disappear.

"I don't know but I hope they hustle." Cyclops says.

"There they are! And they still got that vape ray I was telling you about." A voice says revealing to be Toad, Avalanche, and Blob.

"Rogue. Mystique sent us to find you. So you with us or them?" Avalanche asks.

"Mystique!? Your working for her?" Cyclops asks as he looks at Rogue.

"Hey Summers. You got your friends. I got mine. But this ain't my fight. I'm outta here." Rogue says as she then leaves.

"Ok fork it over losers." Blob says as he gestures for the group to hand over the machine.

"Or this place is gonna rock." Avalanche says as he stomps his foot down causing the ground to shake some.

"The projector stays with us! X-men keep that portal open." Cyclops says as Rose and the others get in front of the machine.

"Your call!" Avalanche says as he stomps the ground causing some ceiling debris to fall before he and the other Brotherhood members come charging at the X-men. Shortly after the fight has started Rose notices Toad trying to head for machine and shifts to wolf form before jumping in front of him.

"Hiya sweetie. Where do you think your going?" Rose asks.

"Move it princess. Don't make me ruin that pretty fur of yours." Toad says as he begins hopping around Rose.

"Oh honey I'm not the one you need to worry about. He is." Rose says as she uses her paw to gesture to Sypke who has a wall of spykes around the machine as Rose then headbutts Toad knocking him down.

"That didn't ruin my fur one bit." Rose says as she shifts to human form high fiving Spyke. Rose and the rest of the group is then backed up in front of the machine shortly after the Brotherhood get their second wind as they close in.

"Ok enough with the warm ups. Time for some serious smashing." Blob says as they hear a car horn.

"Look out!" Cyclops shouts as the X-men duck down seeing a car with Nightcrawler and the boy come through the portal running over the machine and straight into Blob as his group hides behind him while he then stops the car.

"Whoa. Good thing I'm the Blob." Blob says releaved.

"Yea you can say that again." Toad says.

"Aww come on guys. This party's over." Avalanche says as he leaves with his group before rose and the rest of the X-men leave with their new found friend Forge.

*Timeskip*

"Hey your welcome to crash with us a while Forge. Xavier's cool you'd like him." Scott says as everyone is standing around his car.

"Thanks but I better go find my parents. I'm twenty years late for curfew. Thanks for bailing me out." Forge says.

"Hey anytime." Kurt says as he and Forge do a little hand shake.

"Hop in we'll give you a lift." Scott says.

"No problem it's just a few blocks." Forge says as he begins to walk away.

"Ok but if you need any help just call." Scott says as he writes down their number on a piece of paper.

"Sure I'll do that." Forge says as he takes the piece of paper from Scott.

"See ya dude." Kurt says as everyone says their good byes to Forge as he leaves as everyone then gets into Scott's car.

"Uh your gonna have to duck until we can get you a new holo watch." Scott says as he looks at Kurt in his mutant form through the mirror.

"So it's true. You really are ashamed of me." Kurt says as he and Scott laugh.

"Right dude. Hey listen about what happened before.. my bad." Scott says as everyone looks at him shocked.

"No it was on me too." Kurt says as Scott sighs.

"Maybe.. maybe your right. I take things too seriously. I need to lighten up some." Scott says as Kurt looks at him shocked.

"Oh Scott not you." Jean says as she and Kitty smile.

"Check his temperature. Mr military's going soft." Kitty says as he places her hand on Scott's forehead while Jean stifles back her laughter.

"Yea and I could probably dial down the goofing a little." Kurt says nervously.

"Welcome back. Ok now so what do you say we head home, gear up, and run a level three danger sim in the danger room?" Scott asks as everyone groans.

"Oh man! See! That's what I'm talking about. Always serious." Kurt says.

"Pysche!" Scott says as everyone laughs.

"Very nice. There's hope for you yet." Kurt says happily.

"Yea well tell me about it on the way to Duncan Matthew's party." Scott says as he turns the car on.

"Oh I can't go remember? I'm like a freshman." Kitty says annoyedly.

"Hey your also one of the X-men." Scott says as he puts his arm around Kitty side hugging her.

"Don't worry we'll make it happen." Jean says.

"Let's roll!" Kurt says as they take off down the road cheering.


	4. Turn of the Rogue

"Guys the others have their locations secure." Rose says as she is walking with Nightcrawler and Cyclops.

"Ok let's make it a clean rescue." Cyclops says.

"Jean!" Rose shouts as she, Nightcrawler, and Cyclops start to fall before stopping in midair as they teleport in.

"Sorry you guys are heavy." Jean says as Cyclops looks at her through a window.

"Storm? Storm!?... She's out." Cyclops says seeing Storm unresponsive on the ground chained to a pole.

"Nice aim." Nightcrawler says as he sees Cyclops miss twice before finally hitting the chains holding Storm before both boys high five.

"Which one of you three has been putting on weight? I can hardly hold you." Jean says as she is struggling to keep Alexis and both boys up.

"It's Nightcrawler. Burgers seven days a week will do that to a fella." Cyclops says.

"Ah the breakfast of mutants." Nightcrawler says.

"Your breakfast maybe." Alexis says as Nightcrawler smiles at her before the group then fall to the floor through the red beams.

"Let's grab her and port out of here!" Cyclops says as he goes over to Storm only to have his wrist grabbed and see it is not Storm but Rogue.

"Gotcha!" Rogue says as she stands up and places a hand on Cyclop's face as her eyes glow red before she shoots beams from her eyes at Rose and Nightcrawler knocking them back a few feet.

"Hold it! Hold it stop the stimulation!" Cyclops says as the stimulation stops.

"Scott. You are never to stop a simulation unless you are hurt." Professor Xavier says as he and the others come into the room.

"Trust me that hurt." Nightcrawler says.

"Yea no kidding." Alexis says as she and Nightcrawler get up.

"Why's Rogue in the mock up? She was not part of the briefing." Scott says.

"Simply the element of surprise. It's part of life so expect it on every exercise. Well we're finished. Better get to school." Professor Xavier says bluntly.

*Timeskip*

"I wish we would get going already." Alexis says as she is looking out the window of the bus before feeling someone sit in the seat beside her and looks to see it is Toad.

"What do you want Talanksy?" Alexis asks.

"What's the matter? Too good to hang around guys like me? Even for just a field trip?" Todd asks having mocking in his tone.

"I never said that." Alexis says not removing her gaze from outside the bus.

"Maybe not but I can tell you don't like me too well." Todd says as Alexis looks at him.

"I never said that either." Alexis says getting a little irritated.

"Oh uh well do you care I sit here?" Todd asks.

"I guess not." Alexis says not thrilled to be sitting by the boy.

*Timeskip*

"Well here's some friendly weather. Definitely prefer this over the heat." Alexis says seeing it snow as the other students cheer seeing the snow.

"Don't like the heat?" Todd asks.

"Not exactly. I feel more at home in the cold. I can tolerate the heat but I don't really like it. I love the snow and rain though." Alexis says.

"Considering your animal side I'd thought you'd love the heat." Todd says as Alexis looks at him from the corner of her eye.

"Oh haha funny." Alexis says.

"I'm serious. I mean I thought animals really liked warm weather." Todd says as he puts his hands up.

"What are you trying to get at Talanksy? Just because Scott and I are the only ones on this field trip doesn't mean I'm gonna take anything from you." Alexis says annoyedly.

"Look I sat here because I thought you would be easy to tolerate but your different from the rest of those x-freaks I've met." Todd says getting Alexis's attention immediately.

"Watch that mouth of yours. Those so called freaks are my friends and my family. But what do you mean i'm different from them?" Alexis asks.

"Sorry. And what I mean is.. well your kinder than most of them. Normally a lot of people would push me away for quite a few reasons but you've been tolerant of a lot of those reasons. I just wanna well try to get to know you a little more as maybe friends you know." Todd says nervously as Alexis looks away for a second and sighs.

"As long as you don't dish my friends while I'm around while we're at school and such and not as enemies I'll agree to being your friend." Alexis says.

"Sweet." Todd says as they then feel the bus moving sideways due to the icy road as students scream.

"What's Summer's doing?" Todd asks as he sees Scott open a window.

"Trying to help the bus which is what I'm gonna do as well." Alexis says as she pulls the window down and starts using her hand to try and melt the ice under the bus as Scott then shoots a beam from his eyes to make a trench both stopping the bus before it goes over the cliff without anyone seeing them use their abilities.

"Nice fast thinking." Todd says as Alexis and Scott close their windows.

"Don't mention it now could you kindly get off me." Alexis says as she sees Todd clinging to her waist.

"Sorry." Todd says nervously as he let's go of Alexis's waist.

"Everybody ok?" Radetzky asks as he gets up from his seat.

"Now what?" A student asks.

"We head back... Ok people who wants to get out and push?" Radetzky asks as he tries to drive the bus to see it is stuck.

"Mr Radetzky why not take our snow mobiles to the cave and wait out the weather there?" Rogue asks as she gets up and walks over to beside Scott as the students cheer at her suggestion.

*Timeskip*

"Looks like Rogue and Scott are racing." Alexis says as she sees both them and their partners take off on their snow mobiles.

"Please tell me your not about to do that." Todd says nervously.

"Oh relax. I'm not that crazy. Besides I know how dangerous the icy ground can be." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Ok we're stuck might as make the best of it. So in review metamorphic rock. Question what has altered it from it's original state. Answer heat, pressure, or chemical change. It was one thing now it's another. A mutation." Radetsky says as the group follow him.

*Timekip*

"Hey where are Rogue and Scott?" Alexis asks no longer seeing Scott or Rogue.

"Looks like they took off." Todd says.

"Then I'm going to find them." Alexis says as she begins to walk off.

"Wait. It's dangerous in this place alone. Maybe we should just stay with the group." Todd says as he grabs Alexis by the wrist stopping her.

"Look Todd if you want to stay with the group that's fine but I'm going to look for Scott. With or without help." Alexis says as she pulls her wrist away from him.

"Oh fine. But I'm coming with you. Your my friend and as long as we're not fighting as enemies I'll help you out." Todd says as Alexis smiles at him softly as they then sneak off from the group.

*Timeskip*

"They were here. But someone was with them. I can't tell who." Alexis says as they stop by a cliff.

"How can you tell?" Todd asks as Alexis points to her nose.

"Oh right. But how are we gonna follow them if they fell into that river?" Todd asks as he looks down at the water.

"Like this. Get on my back and hold on." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form and her wings appear.

"Are you sure? You didn't seem too happy last time I held onto you." Todd says.

"Just do it." Alexis says as Todd gets on her back as she flies down to the river following Rogue and Scott's scent.

*Timeskip*

"Scott! Rogue!" Alexis shouts as she sees them on a bridge and flies over to them landing beside them.

"Alexis. I'm so sorry. Look I know the truth now. Mystique lied to me." Rogue says as Todd gets off Alexis's back.

"What happen to Summers?" Todd asks seeing Scott passed out.

"He hit his head when we fell. He passed out." Rogue says.

"Mystique is here? That's not good news." Todd says.

"Yea and there she is." Alexis says seeing Mystique hop down to them in the form of a wolf growling resulting in Alexis jumping in front of the group growling back at her.

"Todd, Rogue get Scott back. I'll deal with Mystique." Alexis growls.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Rogue says as she and Todd begin to drag Scott backward as Mystique lunges at Alexis biting into her side causing her to yelp and give a return bite into Mystique's side of her neck. Mystique then grabs Alexis by her back and throws her at the ground hard yelping on contact before she then starts to close in on the group.

"Hey I'm not in the middle of this. This ain't my fight. Why you growling at me for?" Todd asks.

"Yea I don't think she cares right now." Alexis says as she lifts her head up.

"X-men... they're.. coming." Scott says weakly.

"What? They are? Great." Rogue says.

"They.. can't find us." Scott says.

"Lovely." Alexis says as Mystique draws closer to them resulting in them backing away from her.

"Then let's give them something they can find. Open your eyes Scott. Alexis shoot one of your fireballs into the sky. Now!" Rogue says as she takes Scott's glasses off as he and Alexis do as Rogue told them shooting their powers into the sky.

"Yo what are you doing?" Todd asks as he sees Rogue take Scott's powers.

"Some friendly advise teach. Don't mess with the Rogue!" Rogue says as she shoots beams at Mystique knocking her off the bridge as she then morphs into a bird and flies off as the X-jet hovers beside the bridge. The group then get on the jet before the bridge collapses.

"Where's your allegiance kid. Us or them." Logan says as he walks over to Rogue.

"If I don't say you will I get thrown out of this jet?" Rogue asks.

"Nope not our style. We either earned your trust by now or we haven't." Logan says as he closes the door.

"You." Rogue says as Logan smiles.

"Welcome to the X-men Rogue." Alexis says as Rogue looks at her and smiles.

"Well what about you?" Logan asks as he looks at Todd.

"I'll speak for him Logan. He hasn't sided with us but he became my friend outside of the x-men and was kind enough to help me look for Rogue and Scott." Alexis says.

"What she said." Todd says as Logan looks at Alexis and nods.

*Timeskip*

"It's the same as lying to us. We had a right to know who our principal really was." Jean says as the others nod in agreement.

"Yea man. What did you think we we're gonna do? Go after her?" Kurt asks.

"Man we know better. She wants to play like nothing's going down so can we." Evan says.

"It's like we were playing with fire and didn't even know it." Kitty says.

"Rogue?" Professor Xavier asks as Rogue looks at him before looking down.

"It's not my place." Rogue says sadly.

"Sure it is. Your part of the family now just like Alexis and Amber are part of the family now too." Kitty says kindly.

"Yea girl tell us what you think." Evan says.

"Well.. I think...No I've learned honesty is very important between people you care about. At least it is to me." Rogue says.

"Your right. All of you. I must apologize for keeping this from you. But please understand there are many challenges in your future. Secrets, elements of surprise, some your ready to deal with and some your not. In the future I will try to do better in knowing which is which." Professor Xavier says.

"Thanks professor. We're all in this together. It's nice to know we've all got something to learn. That's what makes us X-men." Scott says.


	5. Late Night

Later at night as Alexis is sitting by herself in her she soon feels something wrap around her waist and sees a blue tail immediately knowing it is Kurt.

"Evening Kurt." Alexis says as she looks back behind her seeing Kurt.

"Aww how did you know it was me?" Kurt asks as he laughs a little.

"I know your blue tail anywhere blue boy." Alexis says as Kurt unwraps his tail from her waist.

"I came to see how your liking it here. I know you and Amber are no longer growling at anyone. And plus your making new friend even with toads." Kurt says as Alexis looks at him.

"Who told?" Alexis asks.

"Scott." Kurt says bluntly

"He didn't hurt you or anything did he? Didn't step out of bounds or anything?" Kurt asks.

"No Kurt he was fine apart from asking a bunch of questions. Why?" Alexis asks as Kurt quickly looks away from her.

"Oh uh just curious. I brought you something." Kurt says as he pulls a silver cross necklace from his pocket.

"A necklace? It's beautiful Kurt. Thank you. But why are you giving this to me? Being so kind to me? Most others would run at the thought of seeing a wolf like me in their sights." Alexis says as Kurt takes the necklace and places it around Alexis's neck.

"Well I'm not most others. Besides I don't see you as dangerous. I see you as a very sweet, kind, and loyal friend that I'm very grateful to have met." Kurt says shyly.

"Really?" Alexis asks as she looks at him.

"Of course. Alexis I see you as a very close friend. I honestly don't know what I'd do now without you around. But whatever happens from here on out. We're in it together. I mean it Alexis. I'll always be here for you now and forever. Your always happy around me and I want you to always have that beautiful smile and never be sad." Kurt says as Alexis blushes and smiles.

"Thanks Kurt. That really means a lot." As she gently kisses Kurt on the cheek causing him to smile and blush.

"Well since we're both up. Do you wanna come with me to my room for a while and watch the stars with me from the balcony?" Kurt asks.

"I'd like that." Alexis says happily as Kurt then wraps his arms around her teleporting them to his room.

**A/N: And no before anyone says anything no they are not dating at least not yet or anything. I wanted to do a moment between them chapter plus it's a little filler chapter.**


	6. SpykeCam

"Oh come on what did I do with it?" Alexis asks as she is rummaging through her locking before looking beside her seeing Evan video taping her.

"What are you looking for?" Evan asks.

"Looking for my notebook. Why are you taping me?" Alexis says.

"Don't tell the professor but I failed my test so my teacher gave me a new assignment taping teen life." Evan says holding his camera.

"Well kindly don't be taping me... at least not here at school anyways. I wish I knew what I did with my notebook. I can't find it anywhere." Alexis says.

"Is this it?" Evan asks as he shows Alexis a light blue notebook.

"Where did you find it?" Alexis asks as he gives her the book.

"History class. You left it on your desk. Anyways I'll talk to you later." Evan says as he walks off.

*Timeskip*

Later as Alexis playing with Amber she then hears the alarm before running outside the school with the other x-men to see Sabertooth with Wolverine, Evan, and Cyclops.

"He's mine." Wolverine growls as he starts fighting with Sabertooth.

"No! This is not the place for your private war." Storm says as she then shoots Sabertooth with lightning driving him back as the others start using their powers to drive him back.

"This isn't over Logan!" Sabertooth shouts as he runs off.

"Wolverine! No!" Storm shouts as Wolverine chases after Sabertooth but loses him in the woods.

*Timeskip*

"I still can't believe they're allowing Evan to keep the camera after what happened." Alexis says as she is walking through the halls with Kurt.

"Me either but hopefully soon Sabertooth will be caught and it won't be a worry anymore." Kurt says.

"Let's hope." Alexis says as they run into Logan in the hallways.

"Oh uh hello Logan." Kurt says.

"You two best be staying at the school. Until Sabertooth is caught we want everyone here on school grounds." Logan says as he then walks off.

"Maybe this is a bit more serious than we thought Kurt. At least enough to where they're making us stay at the school." Alexis says.

"Yea but nothing saying we can't make ourselves some food instead of going to get some." Kurt says.

"You and your stomach I swear." Alexis says as she laughs slightly.

"What can I say? I like to eat." Kurt says as Alexis smiles and shakes her head at him.

*Timeskip*

"Well at least we're able to leave now." Kurt says as they are sitting in the audience with the others.

"Yea but Sabertooth is caught now so that's another good thing." Alexis says.

"It's starting." Jean says as they watch kitty and rogue in their play before watching Evan's film about them being his new family.

**A/N: Sorry it was short but this is my last weekend to myself before I start college Monday so I didn't feel like messing with a long chapter**


	7. Shadowed Past

Later as everyone is sleeping they are soon awoken by a scream and go running into Rogue and Kitty's room where they see Jean and Scott in there with the two girls.

"What's going on man?" Kurt asks sleepily.

"Are you guys ok?" Evan asks.

"Yea what happened?" Alexis asks.

"Rogue's having creepy nightmares." Kitty says.

"What about?" Kurt asks.

"I'm not sure. There's a castle and wolves and a poor baby. I didn't really see his face but I seemed to know him somehow." Rogue says as she looks at Kurt.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong?" Kurt asks.

"It was you!" Rogue says.

"What was me?" Kurt asks.

"Somehow.. I just know... it was you Kurt!" Rogue says.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asks.

"In the dream there was a baby crying. Someone a woman I think I didn't really see her face was running and she... The baby was dropped into the river." Rogue says.

"And you think that baby was me?" Kurt asks.

"Why am I having this dream!?" Rogue asks.

"Maybe the professor can help us sort this out. But let's do it in the morning it's pretty late." Jean says as she places her hands on Rogue's shoulders.

"That's alright Jean. This is important. Rogue and Kurt please come to the library with Jean and the rest of you try to get some sleep. In case you forgotten you all have finals tomorrow." Professor Xavier says as he uses his powers to communicate with the others.

"Man there's no keeping anything from that dude is there?" Evan asks as the others head for their beds while Jean, Kurt, and Rogue head for the library as Professor Xavier requested.

*Timeskip*

"Man what was that about?" Scott asks as he and Alexis walk up to Rogue as Kurt teleports away.

"He's still really worked up about last night." Rogue says.

"Well we should probably go find him. At least to make sure he's ok... And doesn't do anything stupid." Alexis says as she walks off with Jean, Rogue, and Scott.

*Timeskip*

"Alexis, Jean. Kurt's taken off." Scott says as he comes over to Alexis and jean as they are walking down the hallway.

"What?" Alexis asks.

"The professor wants us to check out his room." Scott says as they head to Kurt's room and begin searching.

"So what are we looking for?" Jean asks.

"Uh not sure. Professor seems to think Kurt may have had a visit from Pietro this afternoon." Scott says.

"Quicksilver? But how?" Alexis asks.

"Hey you know how fast that dude moves. And I guess you'd get past mansion security with no problem." Scott says.

"Oh no. Guys look at this." Jean says as she finds a note in Kurt's drawer.

"Get the others. We gotta move." Scott says looking at the note before the three head out of the room to go find the others.

*Timeskip*

"Huh. That was easy." Quicksilver says as he and the others manage to knock Nightcrawler out as the others arrive.

"Wrong! It just got hard!" Cyclops shouts.

"Get them!" Toad shouts as the two groups begin to fight.

"Oh man why do I almost always end up against you?" Toad asks as Rose jumps in front of him.

"Sorry Toad nothing personal." Rose says as she then freezes Toad against a metal beam.

"Rogue over there!" Jean shouts while holding Kurt as the group get done with the Brotherhood before spotting mystique trying to sneak away.

"I see her." Rogue says as she tries stopping mystique with the powers she stole from Gambit only for Mystique to turn into a bird and fly off.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Kurt. How you feeling?" Alexis asks as she comes into Kurt's room after Rogue leaves.

"I guess I'm ok. Alexis can I ask you something?" Kurt asks as Alexis walks over to him.

"Of course. What is it?" Alexis asks.

"Do you ever miss your parents I mean your real parents? Wondering who they truly were? Wondering what things might have been?" Kurt asks.

"Kurt I can't tell you how to feel about Mystique but if she is your mom she at least showed some interest to try talk to you. That's more than I can say about my parents. My true parents are gone. And after losing sky along with them it was one of the hardest things I ever had to go through. I do wonder what might have been but I also wonder what might of been if I haven't met you." Alexis says.

"Met me? Why?" Kurt asks.

"Kurt your my best friend. I admit you can be a pain sometimes but your my pain. I couldn't imagine how things would of been if I haven't met you... or the other x-men. You've all become my family. Even if I do miss and wonder about my birth family I'm still very grateful for the one I have." Alexis says.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me... or the others. I'm happy I met you as well. But at least if anything we have each other right?" Kurt asks.

"Right. Now come on we need to get ready for school. I even made chocolate chip pancakes." Alexis says as she immediately gets Kurt's attention.

"Alright!" Kurt says as he quickly follows after Alexis.


	8. The Cauldron PT 1

"We're too late." Alexis says as she, Evan, Rogue, and Kitty go running into the hanger as Scott and Xavier leave in the jet.

"Hey what's the sitch? I thought we were Hawaii bound?" Evan asks.

"Here I am. Ready to give my all to the cause. Hula hula... Oh man!" Kurt says as he teleports in front of them with his stuff before seeing the jet is gone.

"We got totally ditched!" Rogue says angrily.

"Hey you can't blame Scott. Meeting a brother he hasn't seen in like ten years? I wouldn't want a crowd either. No way." Kitty says.

"Hey I'm thinking Hawaii not the only beaches in the world right? Hello? Road trip anyone?" Kurt asks as everyone looks at him.

*Timeskip*

"Hustle it up Rogue! Before Aunty A shows up and dries up our plans." Evan says as Rogue comes running around the corner while the others are in the x-tank.

"Shoo. I hate cats. I couldn't find Jean so I left her a note." Rogue says as she nearly trips over a cat before getting in the tank as the group then drives off.

*Timeskip*

"Oh man! You feel that ocean breeze? I've been going into meltdown here all covered up like this. I hate it." Rogue says gesturing to her sweater.

"It does feel amazing. And the fresh ocean water smells are just divine as well." Alexis says.

"Yea Rogue? You should try being blue and furry. It's murder." Kurt says as he switches off his image inducer.

"Kurt the road!" Rogue shouts as they nearly avoid a bunch of rocks coming up in the road.

"What is going on!?" Kurt asks as they keep getting pushed forward from the back of the vehicle.

"It's Lance and his buddies!" Kitty says seeing them in a vehicle behind them before Lance makes rock come up under the tank causing them to come back down onto the road hard.

"I'll slow them down." Evan says as he throws spykes at their vehicle only for Lance to cause a rock slide sending them off the road down a dirt path to the side heading towards the beach.

"Come here often?" Blob asks as he stops their vehicle at the of the beach.

"Let's party." Lance says as blob then picks up the vehicle pouring them out onto the sand before Lance then buries them completely in the sand as Kurt then teleports himself, Rogue, and Alexis out of the sand by the tank before Kurt then tackles Avalanche while Rogue and Alexis tackle Toad as Kitty and Evan than phase out of the sand as they then fight with Blob and Quicksilver.

"What is your all's problem today? You could of killed us." Alexis says angrily.

"Not really our idea but you know how things go." Toad says as he is circling Alexis while Rogue is waiting for her to pin him.

"Well it's isn't gonna end well." Rogue says as Alexis then encases Toad in rocks.

"Now Rogue." Alexis says.

"Can't say I much want your slimy thoughts in my head Toad but I'm dropping you right here." Rogue says as Pietro grabs Alexis from behind while Lance goes over to Rogue placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Rogue it's over." Lance says.

"Here comes your reward." Blob says pointing to four silver floating spheres heading right for them.


	9. The Cauldron PT 2

"Alright spill it Toad. What just happened!? Where'd the others go!?" Kurt asks as he catches toad by his tongue as he is trying to catch a bug.

"Ok ok." Toad says as Kurt lets go of Toad's tongue causing him to fall back.

"Start explain right now." Alexis says.

"I don't owe that crummy Magneto nothing no more. That's for sure." Toad says as the others look at him.

"Who?" Kitty asks.

"Magneto. One major mega mutant. He's skinning up the best from the worst and we lost. Guess what that makes us? Losers." Toad says as he goes over to Alexis and the others.

"What happens to the winners!?" Kurt asks as he grabs Toad by his shirt.

*Timeskip*

"Whoa what happened here?" Kurt asks as they arrive back at the mansion and walk in seeing the place is destroyed.

"Oh my gosh." Kitty says.

"This place is trashed." Evan says.

"No joke." Alexis says as she sees Amber come running over.

"Well at least we see someone is still in one piece." Kitty says seeing Amber.

"Yea well Amber was trained like me to be careful in certain situations." Alexis says.

"There was a fight. I'm not sure with who I was knocked out before I could go alert anyone." Amber says.

"It's alright Amber. Just find a safe place to stay for now. I'll have Alexis find you when we know more." Kurt says as Amber nods and runs off before Toad comes in.

"Aww man you guys live like slobs." Toad says.

"Storm? Storm! Hey are you in here!?" Kitty asks as they see Mystique land in front of them.

"She's out. Can I take a message?" Mystique asks.

"Hey if your still here than that means your a loser too." Toad says as he laughs.

"Don't ever call me that!" Mystique shouts angrily as she grabs Toad by his shirt.

"What are you here for?.. Mother." Kurt says as Mystique looks at him.

"Simple truth. Nobody discards me especially not Magneto after all I've done for him so I'm paying him a visit. We can go together or I can go alone." Mystique says.

"Oh you won't be alone. If Magneto's got our friends than we're going after him." A voice says revealing to be Logan.

"Good but I know the man so I'm calling the shots." Mystique says as Logan walks over to her.

"Then get your own ride. X-men let's go." Logan says as Alexis and the others begin to follow him.

"Oh alright fine! But I expect to be consulted." Mystique says as she and Toad follow after them and leave with them in the new jet XM- Velocity.

*Timeskip*

"Oh yea this thing cooks." Wolverine says as they are flying in the new jet.

"Hear that metal straining? We're breaking up. I know it." Toad says nervously as he is hanging onto his seat straps.

"Couldn't be. This crates built without an ounce of metal." Wolverine says proudly.

"None!? That means we're what? Flying in cheap plastic!? I need an airsick bag." Toad says as he places a hand on his head.

"I've got something huge on scanners. Astroid M four hundred and sixty three miles in closing." Magneto says before Scott and his brother then show up on the screens. As Alex and Scott then blast the Velocity jet Wolverine brings it crashing down right on top of them. Jean then uses her powers to move Alex and Scott out of the way as the jet skids to a stop in the main chamber but buries the brothers in debris. Rose and the others to come outside of the jet as Shadowcat phases them out.

"Mystique! You never could take no for an answer." Magneto says as Mystique climbs out of the top and heads straight for Magneto while Wolverine releases the other X-Men from the stasis tubes.

"Where's the x-jet?" Wolverine asks.

"Observation deck. That way." Xavier says pointing Wolverine in the right direction.

"Gather there!" Wolverine shouts before he is then tackled by Sabertooth as Rose and the other X-kids take on the Brotherhood doing far better than the last time while Jean and Xavier try to free Scott and Alex from the debris. While Kurt drops the Blob, Kit, Rose, and Spyke take out Avalanche. Toad helps Mystique against Magneto but Magneto flings a machine at her knocking her into the enhancer. Magneto then goes in after her trying to stop her from evolving. Spyke then manages to slow down Quicksilver long enough for Rogue to absorb his speed before everyone then begins to feel the asteroid quaking realizing it isn't Avalanche. They head for the X-Jet when they get to Storm and the block Blob bulldozers his way through. Toad, Avalanche, and Blob head for the jet. Kit and Spyke show up dragging Quicksilver with them.

"Get aboard the jet!" Storms shout as Alexis and the other kids begin to head for the jet as everyone is later on the jet except for Alex, Scott, Magneto, and Mystique while it is beginning to take off.

"Here they come!" Jean says seeing both boys coming running before the jet then falls off the tremor and nearly crashes on the ground below as both Scott and Alex land on the ground below.

"Scott!" Jean shouts as the X-Jet comes back for the boys but there are still too many tremors and falling debris and are unable to get to them. Asteroid M then begins to fall as Alex and Scott then use their powers to blast it apart as it crashes towards them. Both boys then collapse to the ground back to normal as the jet then lands allowing the others to come out and over to the boys.

"I'm sorry.. all of you. Professor I just.. you know I.. I made some bad choices." Scott says as the group go over closer to the boys.

"More like misinformed choices but we owe you our lives. Both you and your brother." Xavier says.

"So much for havoc huh?" Alex asks.

"Yea the white hair looked lousy on you anyway." Scott says as he ruffles his brother's hair.

"Well hey Scott if nothing else at least I have my brother back. That's what really matters to me." Alex says happily.

"Yea me too and I promise nothing is ever gonna split us up again." Scott says as he and his brother hug.

"With time Alex your powers will emerge on their own and if you'll allow we will be there to help you along the way. All of us. Together. Unified. Because we are the X-men." Xavier says.


	10. Growing Pains

"Alright Jean!" Alexis shouts cheering with the others watching Jean's soccer game as Jean then makes the winning goal.

"Nice work thee super star!" Kurt shouts while cheering with the others as they then walk down out of the bleachers to congratulate Jean.

"Hey Jean wait to go." Scott says as he is then bumped out of the way by Duncan as he hugs Jean.

"Hey Jean. Great job you stomped them like bugs on a side walk." Duncan says.

"That Duncan. He knows just what a girl wants to hear." Kitty says sarcastically.

"Thanks Duncan. Yea everyone played really well today." Jean says happily.

"Jean we're taking off. You riding or walking?" Scott asks.

"Oh Scott uh that's ok. Uh Duncan is driving me home." Jean says.

"Yea. Hey Summers maybe we'll even get lost along the way." Duncan says as he walks off with Jean.

"With you driving it's pretty much expected." Scott says coldly.

*Timeskip*

"Get real the Stone Cyphers? Their music is so... last millennium." Kitty says not impressed with the music.

"Oh not true. They rock big time! Tell her." Kurt says as he doesn't receive a response from Scott.

"Scott... hello?" Kitty says seeing Scott isn't responding.

"Scott you ok?" Alexis asks.

"Whoa!" Scott says as he soon responds before quickly getting out of the way of a car being chased by police cars.

"Hey! What's his hurry?" Kurt asks.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the twelve police cars on his tail. Just a hunch." Kitty says as they watch as the driver runs a red light and narrowly misses a school bus loaded with kids as the driver then turns onto a bridge which backtracks right over the bus while the police set up a road blocks in order to stop the driver who then swerves out of the way and ends up dangling from the bridge right over the school bus.

"Oh no!" Scott shouts as he gets up from his seat.

"We've got to do something!" Kurt shouts as they all get out of the car.

"No! There's too many news cameras." Scott says as the group watch what is happening.

"Well we can't just stand by and do nothing!" Alexis says.

"But what about those kids!?" Kitty asks seeing the kids in the bus.

"Kurt!" Scott shouts seeing the car beginning to fall.

"I'm on it!" Kurt says as he teleports into the car and teleport the driver out. Scott then fires a small blast knocking the car away from the bus saving the kids. Kurt then appears next to the bus seconds after the kids leave while leaving the confused driver stumbling forward as he then teleports back to Scott and Kitty as Kitty then phases and pulls the others through a wall allowing them to slip away.

*Timeskip*

"Maybe we better not mention what happened to anyone. You think?" Kurt asks as they get out of the car in front of the mansion.

"Well we could just keep quite about it for a little while." Alexis says.

"Like say forever." Kitty says as they look to the doors seeing Logan, Xavier, and Ororo are already there waiting for them

"Or we could blame it all on Kurt." Kitty says nervously.

"Hey!" Kurt says.

*Timeskip*

"You two are such toddlers I swear." Alexis says seeing Evan and Kurt throwing paper airplanes.

"Yea but you know you enjoy hanging around us." Evan says.

"Sometimes but there are times I do wish you guys could behave." Alexis says.

"Killjoy alright we'll quit... For the moment anyways." Kurt says causing Alexis to shake her head at the two boys.

"And now everyone let's give a warm Bayville high welcome to our new principle Mr. Edward Kelly." A teacher says as the principle steps up to the podium before the everyone then feels the ground shaking before stopping and starting again that causes the scoreboard to shake loose over Kelly's head as it then falls and just misses Kelly thanks to Jean.

"Since when is Bayville on a fault line? Anyway I wanna welcome you all to a new semester. I know the filling the void left by your previous principle will not be an easy job but it's a challenge to which I am looking forward and that brings me to what I hope will become the theme of the coming semester. Meeting new challenges. You know most of us go through life thinking we're not so different from the people around us and that's a mistake because I'll wager that everyone of us here has some unique talents. Some special gifts. Some ability that makes us stand out from the crowd. However that said I want your second priority to be supporting the girls soccer team for the championship! and that means I want everyone of you to turn out for the big pregame rally! Can we count on you!?" Kelly asks as the students cheer.

*Timeskip*

"What's the matter Alexis? Aren't you excited for the game?" Kurt asks as he is cheering.

"Excited yes. But completely happy no. It's just a lot of loud noise. It messes with my hearing." Alexis says.

"Oh yea I forgot about your hearing sensitivity. Well just try to tune it out for now." Kurt says as the announcer begins announcing Jean and the other girls on the team.

"In appreciation of the team spirit that has brought us all the way to tonight's championship game! We'd like to present our school mascot the Bayville hawk! Now let the game begin!" Kelly says as they unveil a golden hawk statue that's wings are set ablaze as they shoot off fireworks as the game starts.

"Excuse me folks. Hey can I have your attention up here?" A voice says revealing to be Lance on top of the announcer station roof.

"Lance!" Rogue says seeing Lance.

"What's he up to?" Scott asks as a light shines on lance and his group.

"That's better. My name's Lance I also call myself Avalanche cause I'm a mutant. That's right me, Toad, Blob, and Quicksilver here. We're all mutants. We're different or what you might call freaks." Lance says.

"I can't believe he's doing this." Kitty says

"You see there's lots of mutants at Bayville high. Scott Summers over there he's one and so is Jean Gray your big soccer star and most of their pals over at the Xavier institute. Which is kind of a school for mutant weirdo nerds." Lance says.

"Wan we're busted big time." Rogue says sadly.

"Now being mutants we got these special powers we can use to make little improvements. For instance we thought this game would be more fun we're further apart. And we figured the principle ought to have a little better perspective on his student body." Lance says as the Brotherhood begins to wreck the stadium and harass principle Kelly.

"Sorry professor X. Cat's out of the bag." Scott says as the X-kids take off to change into uniform. The Blob then pulls over the new hawk mascot as the rose and the other X-kids hit the field as Cyclops blasts the hawk out of his hands and it flies into the gym causing a small explosion.

"Alright Lance you want it all out in the open let's put it out there." Cyclops says as he goes after Avalanche while Shadowcat destroys the TV cameras and tapes as Jean saves Kelly. Kelly then quickly pulls away from Jean when she tries to help him and runs off. Rogue zaps Blob as he's trying to rip up all of the bleachers while Rose and Nightcrawler takes out Toad. Storm then shows up and creates some rain putting out some nearby fires causing everyone to stop fighting and calm down.

"Good work Storm." Xavier says as storm lands in front of him.

"Yes but no down pour can make people forget what they've seen here. The secret is out." Storm says.

"Perhaps not if I can alter the memory of what's happened." Xavier says.

"No! There are too many! Even your mind could never withstand such a strain." Storm says.

"I really have no choice." Xavier says as he manages to work his way through all of the students but just as he's clearing Kelly's mind he passes out

"Charles!" Storm shouts.

*Timeskip*

"Well Scott said Xavier is ok but he isn't sure if Kelly's mind was wiped or not." Kurt says as he comes into the kitchen to see Alexis staring out a window.

"We'll have to be that much more careful." Alexis says.

"I know but we'll just have to wait and see. The important thing is we're all in this together." Kurt says as he hands Alexis a cookie.

"Right." Alexis says.


	11. Adrift

"Come on please we haven't done it forever." Amber says as she is trying to get Alexis's attention while she is cleaning.

"Amber I gotta finish cleaning my room. I promise I will go running with you later." Alexis says.

"What the?" Amber says as Alexis sees her shocked expression.

"What is- Whoa." Alexis says as she turns to see a very buff Kurt.

"Hey Alexis. How's it going?" Kurt asks.

"Um Amber hold that thought. Kurt what on earth did you do to yourself?" Alexis asks as Kurt walks over to her running a hand through his hair.

"I've been working out. Can't you tell?... Oh bummer." Kurt says as his muscular form disappears and he heads toward the door.

"I can tell you've done something alright but Kurt you really shouldn't be messing with your image inducer. That won't end well." Alexis says as Kurt continues walking as he leaves.

"Well then.. That's something I can never unsee." Amber says.

"Oh it wasn't that bad. Although I do prefer his actual self more though." Alexis says as she smiles.

"You mean cause you like him." Amber asks as she smirks.

"Oh hush and help me clean. The faster we get done the sooner we can go running." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"What on earth Kurt?" Alexis asks as she is walking down the hall before seeing Kurt has a large head, feet, and hands due to his image inducer.

"Well I tried to fix it." Kurt says.

"Kurt why are you messing with it in the first place?" Alexis asks as she places a hand on her forehead.

"I'm um trying to uh see what forms I can take..." Kurt says nervously.

"You know if I thought that was true I would believe you but you and I both know that was a lie. Now what's the reason?" Alexis asks firmly.

"If you really want to know. I'm trying just doing it to impress." Kurt says.

"Kurt I have no idea who your trying to impress but doing it like that won't work. If they care about you than they won't care what you look like. It's the real you that mattes and to be honest I think the real you is awesome. And anyone who says otherwise is an idiot." Alexis says kindly.

"Really? Wow." Kurt says as he blushes lightly.

"Yes now please go to the professor and get it fixed." Alexis says.

"I'm sure I can get it on my own." Kurt says.

"Kurt now or so help me I will drag you to the professor by an ear like a toddler if need be." Alexis says.

"Yes mam." Kurt says as he gets walking.

*Timeskip*

"Here you go. Open wide." Jean says as she is feeding Scott with a spoon.

"I wonder if Alex is getting this kind of attention at his house." Scott says happily.

"Well after seeing how his parents greeted him I wouldn't doubt it." Jean says as she goes to give Scott another spoonful.

"Hey welcome back sailor." A voice says revealing to be Kurt in the doorway.

"Uh thanks... Mam." Scott says.

"Mam? What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asks.

"Kurt I thought you got your image inducer fixed?" Alexis asks annoyedly.

"I did. What are you guys- Ahh! Professor!" Kurt shouts as he goes over to a mirror and sees a female version of himself.

"I tried to warn you Kurt." Alexis says as Kurt gives her a annoyed look.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist." Xavier says as he comes in causing Alexis, Jean, and Scott to laugh and eventually Kurt too after giving him a annoyed look before laughing and smiling.


	12. Shadow Dance

"Not enough sleep? You and Lance we're still on the phone at one thirty. So did you ask him?" Rogue asks as Kitty phases through the wall yawning before walking down the hallway with Alexis and Rogue.

"To the dance? No. You know what everyone around here would say." Kitty says as she is putting her hair up.

"Who cares! So Alexis what about you? Did you ask Kurt yet?" Rogue asks.

"No not yet. But I got a feeling it may not do me much good. I heard someone say that Amanda likes him and he said he likes someone just wouldn't tell me who. So I'm thinking of not going." Alexis says sadly.

"What you can't just not go because of that. At least come for us and have a good time. But Rogue probably knows how you feel. Speaking of have you asked Scott yet Rogue? You'd better hurry before Jean moves in." Kitty says as as Rogue hits the elevator button in irritance.

"Listen the last time I danced with a guy he nearly ended up in a coma." Rogue says ashamed.

"But Scott knows. He won't touch you." Kitty says.

"No touching. Sounds like fun way to dance huh? I think I'll pass." Rogue says as they walk into the elevator.

"Same if your gonna try to convince me to go I'm going by myself. I doubt I'll change my mind for someone else." Alexis says as they hold the elevator door open for Jean as she comes in.

"Thanks guys. Forgot to set my alarm." Jean says.

"Why do we need to be at this anyways? It's just a test for Kurt." Kitty says.

"We work as a team. So it's important to know everything about each others strengths and weaknesses." Jean says with the last sentence Rogue saying it too.

"Yea yea we know the drill." Rogue says as they arrive as Alexis and Rogue quickly get off the elevator being followed by Kitty and Jean as they enter the room where the others are waiting.

"I got so excited when I dreamt this up. Soon Kurt you'll be zapping anywhere on the globe." Forge says as he is working on his machine.

"But two miles is my limit. And I have to see or know where I'm going." Kurt says.

"Yea but this baby's gonna change that." Forge says.

"Uh what does it do exactly?" Kurt asks.

"Forge believes that when you teleport you'll actually pass through another dimension. Kis device will slow you down while your there so we can gather information." Xavier says.

"And with that data we can improve your abilities. Alright ready to boogie?" Forge asks as he begins putting the machine on Kurt.

"Uuuh. Boogie?" Kurt asks nervously.

"Yea you know. Trip the riff. Go where no man has gone before." Forge says.

"I guess. How long will I be in there?" Kurt asks.

"Just a few seconds. I can set your speed with this kilometer." Forge says as he is setting the kilometer.

"Scott make certain his breathing mask is secure. Some of the smoke from the teleports indicates the atmosphere could be toxic." Xavier says.

"Got ya. You ready for this dude? Good luck." Scott says as he finishes getting Kurt completely set up while the others go to standby.

"Aim for my old lab in the high school. It's farther than you've gone before and there shouldn't be anyone there to see your arrival." Forge says as Kurt looks to see Alexis and the others smiling and waving at him.

"When you arrive report back to your communicator." Xavier says as Kurt then teleports.

"Whoa it worked! What a trip! Hang on I'm coming home!" Kurt says as he comes in on his communicator.

*Timeskip*

"It was weird. Like being in a slow motion movie or something and talk about reaks of fire and brimstone. It was definitely not a vacations spot but I can't wait to go again." Kurt says excitedly.

"Well glad you enjoyed it Kurt. The important thing is that it worked." Alexis says.

"You ok Alexis? You've seemed.. well I don't know.. off lately. Like something is bothering you." Kurt says as he looks at Alexis with concern.

"I'm ok Kurt. I promise I'm alright." Alexis says.

"I hope this testing works out for you. The professor seemed really excited about it." Scott says.

"Yea that Forge is a genius." Kurt says happily.

"Sorry guys but I've gotta run. Scott can we talk at lunch?" Jean asks as she starts to walk off.

"Um yea sure. Outside in the quite?" Scott asks.

"Ok good. Uh I'll see you then." Jean says as she waves and walks off.

"Yea I've gotta go as well." Alexis says as she rushes off.

*Timeskip*

Later as Alexis is going around the corner sad after hearing Kurt said yes to Amanda she bumps into someone causing her to fall on the ground and look up to see Todd.

"Sorry I guess wasn't watching where I was going." Todd says.

"No it's my fault. My mind has been everywhere lately." Alexis says as Todd helps her up.

"Hey uh Alexis um well I got something to ask. Just can you promise you won't kill me or something for it?" Todd asks as Alexis gives him a question look.

"Sure. Trust me I doubt after what happened with Magneto you could top something like that with simply asking me a question." Alexis says as Todd takes a breath before exhaling.

"Well you never know but here it goes. I know the dance is well girls choice... But I was thinking since well we don't got dates I figured maybe we could go together you know as friends." Todd says as he turns away from Alexis expecting her to be angry.

"Of course I'll go with you." Alexis says as Todd gives her a shocked expression.

"Wait really?" Todd asks shocked.

"Yea I mean there's nothing wrong that. We can still have fun going with each other." Alexis says.

"Well alright." Todd says happily.

"Listen I gotta get to class I'll talk to you later." Alexis says.

"Yea ok." Todd says as Alexis gives him a kind smile before walking off.

*Timeskip*

"Your going with Toad?" Kitty asks as Alexis is walking with her and Kurt.

"Why on earth would you want to go with Toad?" Kurt asks.

"I figured since Kitty convinced me to go and I couldn't go with the person I wanted to go with since they were already asked I thought I would go with a friend and at least try to have some fun. Besides he asked me not the other way around and like I said it's only as friends."Alexis says annoyedly.

"Alexis he's well Toad. You couldn't of said yes to someone else?" Kurt asks causing Alexis to stop and give Kurt a annoyed look.

"No offense Kurt but your going with Amanda. Why are you so worried about who I'm going with?" Alexis asks.

"Well I-" Kurt then gets cut off by Alexis.

"You know what Kurt forget it. I'm not gonna argue with you." Alexis says as she continues walking.

"Wait Alexis." Kurt says causing Alexis to stop and look at him over her shoulder.

"What?" Alexis asks.

"Just promise me you'll be careful. I care about you. Your my closest friend and I worry about you." Kurt says.

"I always am. Just as I'm always your friend. Kitty I'll talk with you later. I'm gonna go see if I can find Jean. I wanted her advice on something." Alexis says as she walks off.

*Timeskip*

"See I told you." Kurt says as everyone sees the data from his jump.

"Of course this raises new concerns. We don't know if these creatures are hostile. We need to run a few more tests." Xavier says.

"What!? You want me to go back in there? With that? No way!" Kurt says seeing the monsters on the screen.

"Listen Kurt just think about it. You've been teleporting all your life and nothing's happened. The only reason we even saw this thing was cause my gizmo slowed you down." Forge says as Kurt looks at him not impressed.

"Yea thanks a lot for the nightmares." Kurt says.

"So there's a few critters. Big deal. Look I'm going with you just in case." Wolverine says as he puts an arm around Kurt.

*Timeskip*

"I'm just gonna slow you down a bit more so we can get more video and data." Forge says as Kurt and Wolverine are preparing to make the jump.

"Ok but not too much." Kurt says nervously.

"Just keep an eye out for the creatures so you can aim the cameras at them." Forge says.

"This line will keep us from getting separated." Wolverine says holding up a cord.

"Your going to the school gym this time?" Xavier asks.

"Yea. I thought I could check out the decorations for the dance." Kurt says as he and Wolverine teleport once the machine has been fired up.

*Timeskip*

"You look really beautiful tonight." Todd says as he smiles nervously.

"Oh thanks you look good as well." Alexis says kindly as a slow song comes on.

"Wanna dance? It's a slow song." Todd says.

"Sure." Alexis says as she starts dancing with Todd.

"Hey what's wrong? You don't seem to well be enjoying yourself." Todd says as he looks at Alexis concerned while they're dancing.

"I uh well..." Alexis says as she looks down before the two stop dancing.

"You'd rather be dancing with blue boy wouldn't you?" Todd asks.

"I do like him yes but he clearly is dancing with Amanda and seems to like her." Alexis says.

"Go ahead and go dance with him. Tell him how you feel." Todd says.

"Huh?" Alexis asks as she looks up at Todd.

"It's ok. I'd rather see you happy than looking like a sad puppy." Todd says.

"Thank you Todd. Your the best. You really are a great friend.. But now isn't the time for that. It can wait. I came with you and I intend to have fun with you and not Kurt. Besides he is with Amanda anyways. Come on let's go back to dancing." Alexis says happily as she cheers up before hugging Todd and starting to dance with him again before Todd then shreaks.

"What in the world is that?" Todd asks as he stops dancing with Alexis.

"What's what?" Alexis asks as she looks to see two creatures from the data on Kurt's jump as students begin to run.

"Let's get out of here." Todd says.

"No I have to stay. Just go and make sure there aren't any students left somewhere please and then if not get out of this place yourself. I'll follow after the creatures are gone." Alexis says as Todd nods and runs off as one creature goes for Kitty but it passes through her before it gets back up and makes its way towards Scott and Taryn. Scott then blasts it into the deejay's table. The second creature is going for Duncan and his gang when Jean uses her telekinesis to stop it and slam it into the basketball hoop. It gets up, and Jean throws it into a set of tables. Lance creates an earthquake to slow the first creature down as the creature then goes after Alexis before she then freezes the floor under it causing it to slide and run into the wall. Kurt and Amanda are then cornered by the second creature as Kurt then makes himself and Amanda disappear causing the creature to miss them. The rest of the X kids then run and help Forge as they then stop a creature from attacking Rogue and Risty by hitting it with Forge's ray machine.

"Are you guys ok?" Scott asks.

"Yea. We're fine." Rogue says.

"That takes care of the two creatures from the gym. We're gonna scout the rest of the school for others." Scott says.

"There's probably another open portal in my lab. We gotta hurry and get it closed or they'll keep coming." Forge says as the group run off leaving Risty and Rogue.

"So how did those things get here?" Kitty asks as they are running.

"Kurt's portals didn't close because of my gizmo. When one the creatures got into the danger room we knew they would probably show up here too." Forge says.

"Well looks like you got things under control here." Scott says as they stop around the corner seeing Tabitha with Toad and Blob who are sitting on the creature.

"Yea. No problem." Blob says

"Well nice work Todd." Alexis says.

"Thanks Alexis." Todd says.

"Move away. It's going bye bye now." Forge says.

"Hey I've seen that thing before." Todd says as he points to the machine Forge is holding.

"This is a new one. With some special modifications. Sends these bad boys back where they came from. let's go." Forge says as he zaps the creature before the X kids get going down to Forge's lab leaving lance with his friends. Later at night after getting back into her normal clothes Alexis looks over at the bottom of her door seeing a piece of paper before going over to it and picking it up looking at it.

*Timeskip*

"Ok I'm here. So what did you wanna talk about?" Alexis asks as she goes outside the mansion and off to a corner under a tree seeing Kurt with something on the ground covered by a white sheet.

"Well I have a surprise for you but first we obviously have a lot to talk about." Kurt says as he goes over to Alexis.

"Talk about what?" Alexis asks.

"You know what I mean Alexis so don't lie to me. Besides Todd told me what happened at the dance before the creatures showed up." Kurt says.

"He did?" Alexis asks guiltily.

"Why didn't you tell me? This explains why you've been acting the way you have lately. Why you've been so distant." Kurt says as Alexis looks away from him sadly.

"Because I found out you were going with Amanda. I also found out she liked you and when you said yes to her I assumed you liked her back when you told me you liked someone." Alexis says.

"You should of told me." Kurt says.

"No I shouldn't have. I've been hurt so much in my life Kurt. Getting hurt by the person I love would of only added insult to injury. I also didn't say anything because I was scared you may hate me and it would destroy the bond we have. But now you know so I guess you want nothing to do with me." Alexis says sadly before she starts walk but gets stopped as Kurt grabs her wrist making her face him.

"Alexis I would never allow anything to break the bond we have. Certainly not something like this. Certainly not when I feel the same way." Kurt says causing Alexis's expression to soften.

"But I thought-" Alexis then gets cut off by Kurt.

"Amanda? Alexis I told Amanda I liked you and she understood. She's just a friend and now all our friend. She knows our secret or well mine anyway. Long story I'll explain later but right now I don't care about that. I care about you a lot. I've had a thing for you ever since we met. It was you I liked when I told you I liked someone. It was always you. You've always been by my side and I wouldn't want it any other way. So let me start this over the right way. Alexis will you go to well my little dance not only as my date but my girlfriend?" Kurt asks as Alexis looks at him.

"Yes Kurt! Yes! But one thing though." Alexis says as she hugs him.

"What's that?" Kurt asks as he feels Alexis switch off his hologram revealing his true form.

"I do like your actual self best you know. It's the real you. Not someone your pretending to be." Alexis says.

"And I the same with you." Kurt says as Alexis kisses Kurt on the cheek causing him to blush before he then removes the small dvd player from under the cloth and puts on some music before dancing with Alexis.

"Hey since we didn't really get to go on an actual date or anything due to the dance would you wanna go to get some ice cream? If your up for it." Kurt says.

"I'm quite content with this little dance you put together it was very sweet. But I'd love to go get some ice cream. I'm buying though." Alexis says.

"That's an offer you might regret but I'll make sure to make up for the lost time." Kurt says happily as he kisses Alexis on the lips before the two continue dancing.


	13. The HeX Factor

"Hello Kurt." Alexis says feeling someone wrap their arms around her waist as she is looking through her locker.

"Hello my schöner schatz( beautiful treasure)." Kurt says as he kisses Alexis on her cheek.

"What are you doing?" Alexis asks with a slight smile.

"What? I can't show my beautiful girlfriend some love at school?" Kurt asks.

"You can't get your locker open can you?" Alexis asks.

"No. Could you possibly get it open for me?" Kurt asks guiltily.

"Come on blue boy let's see if I can do anything." Alexis says as she closes her locker.

"Thank you. You are the best." Kurt says as Alexis tries to get Kurt's locker open at no avail.

"You and your locker not speaking again?" A voice asks revealing to be Kitty.

"Yea its holding my history book ransom and I'm late for class." Kurt says.

"Well you gotta know how to negotiate." Kitty says as she phases her hand into the locker pulling out the book and handing it to Kurt.

"Thanks kitty. I owe you one." Kurt says.

"Actually I do need one teeny favor. Your unbiased opinion of these muffins. I made them in home ec class." Kitty says as she pulls out a bag of muffins.

"Um go ahead Kurt. You did say you owed her." Alexis says nervously.

"Uh ok I guess." Kurt says as he reluctantly takes the muffin and takes a bite.

"Well? How does it taste?" Kitty asks.

"Um hard to describe." Kurt says.

"Oh... Well what do you think it needs?" Kitty asks.

"Something to wash the taste away. Excuse us." Kurt says as he quickly walks off dragging Alexis with him.

*Timeskip*

"Whoa! Kurt! Man what are you doing sneaking around?" Scott asks as Alexis walks in seeing Kurt teleport behind Scott.

"Hiding from Kitty." Alexis says.

"Have you seen her?" Kurt asks.

"Uh yea. Yea she's been looking for you. Something about you being her official taste tester." Scott says.

"Oh man! This morning's muffin still hasn't made it through my system. I wonder if they have a will." Kurt says.

"Oh there you are. Ok how do these muffins compare with my last six batches?" Kitty asks as Kurt shreaks and jumps behind Alexis while Kitty comes over with some muffins causing Alexis to look at Kurt as Kurt reluctantly picks up a muffin.

"Scott, Kitty, Kurt, Alexis gather everyone together and meet me in the library. Tell them it's top priority." Xavier says as he comes in and leaves.

"Well better do as he says." Kurt says as he drops the muffin and teleports as the muffin makes a dent in the tile floor.

"Muffin?" Kitty asks as she laughs nervously causing Alexis and Scott to move back a bit speechless.

*Timeskip*

"And so I've had numerous sessions with her at the hospital. The poor child has a tortured mind and when you add that to the power of her mutant abilities well she becomes very dangerous." Xavier says.

"What is the source of all this anger?" Jean asks.

"Her father. He abandoned her there years ago when she became unmanageable." Xavier says.

"So now what? Maybe she just ran away." Rogue says.

"No. I sense the hand of someone else in this. Someone who maybe planning to use those dangerous powers of hers against us." Xavier says causing Alexis and the others to look at each other.

*Timeskip*

"Everyone I need your attention." Xavier says as he enters the room.

"What's up professor?" Scott asks.

"Cerebro has discovered Wanda's location. She's joined the Brotherhood boys and I've also been able to track their movements. Right now there in the Bayville mall." Xavier says.

"So? Maybe there's a sale on I'm with stupid shirts." Evan says causing the other kids to laugh.

"Mall's been closed for hours. I'd like you all to suit up and find out what they're doing." Xavier says.

"We're on it. And don't worry professor. If the loserhood is up to something we'll head them off." Scott says as the group gets up from their seats and leaves.

"And without breaking a sweat." Kurt says as he and Scott high five.

*Timeskip*

"Man this place sure looks different at night." Sypke says as the group get inside the mall.

"You mean creepy." Rose says looking around.

"This'll be the first time here I didn't buy a pair of shoes." Shadowcat says.

"Alright let's split up. Jean, Sypke, and I will take the first floor. The rest of you check out the balconies." Cyclops says as the group then splits up.

"Looks like someone already broke past the bars." Rose says pointing to the bent security bars as she and Nightcrawler walk in a clothing shop before Quicksilver appears in front of them.

"Hi there and welcome to the style pile. Say you've come to right place and not a moment too soon." Quicksilver says.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Rose asks as Quicksilver then measures her and Nightcrawler with measuring tape.

"What do you think your doing!?" Nightcrawler asks.

"As I thought for the blue elf thirty two short with a prehensile tail and for the lovely young lady an hour glass figure. Tough fits but I've got just the thing." Quicksilver says as he starts throwing clothes onto Rose and Nightcrawler.

"Cut it out!" Rose shouts before she and Nightcrawler are soon under a huge pile of clothes.

"Perfect! You know not everyone can carry off those looks." Quicksilver says as Nightcrawler then teleports himself and Rose out of the clothes behind Quicksilver without him noticing.

"You forgot the hat!" Nightcrawler says as he jumps onto Quicksilver putting a hat over his eyes and kicking him into the shoes display burying him in shoes as Rose and Nightcrawler then meet up with the others by the water fountain.

"Uh oh bad vibe." Sypke says as the group see a girl coming down the electric stairs as she begins causing destruction around the group. She then makes Cyclops's eyebeams go haywire and attack everyone and everything but her.

"Scott what are you doing?" Jean asks as the group get out of the way of the lasers.

"I don't know! I can't close my eyes." Cyclops says before the girl then reversing Sypke's spikes so that they attack him before doing the same with Rose's fire and water blasts as the two dodge their own attacks. She then entraps Shadowcat in the floor and makes Nightcrawler's teleportation land him outside as she then reverses Jean's levitation ability and throws her across the room. the group then runs and retreats to outside.

"We didn't have a choice Scott. She was too much for us." Jean says as the group walk toward the van.

"Don't be too hard on yourselves. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I should of been training you on how to handle someone like Wanda. You know handling defeat is as much a mocker of your character as coming home the victor and from what I see this was a lesson apparently much needed." Xavier says as the kids walk off angrily ignoring Xavier.


	14. A Promise

"Alexis I brought you some- Hey what's wrong?" Kurt asks as he enters Alexis room seeing Alexis is sad before going over beside her on her bed placing the plate on her nightstand.

"Amber found me some new parents. They're friends of hers." Alexis says as Kurt gives her a confused look.

"And that's bad?" Kurt asks.

"No they're not bad but Kurt I met them the other day. I found out they dont like humans... or mutants." Alexis says sadly.

"Why is that a bad thing Alexis? I know it's not ideal but that's how it is with other people like us well not totally like us but still." Kurt says.

"Kurt I'm worried they may try to break us up. I'm worried something may happen. I wish Amber hadn't allowed them to adopt me. She didnt even tell me until it was done over with." Alexis says sadly as Kurt pulls her into a hug while laying his head on hers.

"Well it doesnt sound too bad." Kurt says.

"Kurt weren't you listening? They dont like mutants." Alexis says.

"And? It's ok Alexis I promise. I can get the professor to alter my image inducer to make me look like a wolf. That way if they want to meet I'll just act like a normal wolf would. You can even teach me things. But I won't let something like that tear us apart. I promise you that. I will fight for us if you will." Kurt says as Alexis pulls away from him to look at him.

"I will and always will." Alexis as she smiles.

"Good now how about some enchiladas?" Kurt asks as he picks up the plate off the nightstand. "

Kitty's cooking?" Alexis asks as she sniffs the air smelling the food.

"Yea... how about I make us some burgers bombs instead?" Kurt asks.

"You read my mind." Alexis says as she begins to head for the kitchen with Kurt.


	15. Day of Reckoning PT 1

"You out as well?" Rogue asks as Alexis comes in to sit with the others.

"Yep. I honestly think the professor has completely lost his marbles with these sessions." Alexis says as she sits down beside rogue.

"I'm surprised you got out Alexis. Your pretty fast and agile." Wolfsbane says.

"Agile and fast means nothing if your not prepared for what your going up against." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"You rushed him! Like you were going to take him by surprise?" Xavier asks.

"Professor I-" Scott then gets cut off by Xavier.

"Magneto is always two steps ahead Scott. You'll never take him by surprise ever!" Xavier says angrily.

"Excuse me professor but what is going on? You've never driven us this hard." Scott says.

"I had to see.. I had to confirm my fears.. It's clear that none of you are ready to face Magneto." Xavier says.

"I disagree." Scott says as he crosses his arms.

"Do you? You couldn't even take care of the Brotherhood. Your newer students. Your inexperience will jeopardize the mission. I simply can't risk using you as for the rest I'm left with the need to bolster your ranks. Therefore I'd like you to welcome your new teammates." Xavier says as a door opens to reveal the Brotherhood group.

"You want us to work with them!?" Kurt asks.

"After everything that they've done in the past?" Alexis asks.

"No way! This is a joke right?" Rogue asks.

"Not a chance!" Evan shouts.

"Professor your not serious are you? After what they did to us?" Kitty asks as she goes over to the professor.

"Hey we won you lost get over it." Pietro says as he runs behind Kitty patting her shoulder before running back over to his group.

"Look I know this will be difficult for some of you but despite your personal feelings we face tremendous odds going against Magneto and we will be a much stronger team with their help." Xavier says.

"Why are you guys volunteering for this anyway? You don't like us anymore than we don't like you." Evan says as he comes forward.

"We got our reasons." Pietro says.

"Yea maybe it's be kind to losers week." Toad says.

"And from what I've seen it looks like you people can use a new team leader." Evalanche says as he walks up to Scott.

"Yea!? Well guess what shakedown you can have the job. I'm done with this." Scott says as he walks off angrily.

"Scott!" Jean says as she goes to go after Scott but is stopped by Xavier.

"Jean. Let him go." Xavier says.

"Let him go? Professor!" Jean says.

"Time is of the essence. Right now we must continue training while you continue your efforts on cerebro. If we find wolverine we find Magneto." Xavier says.

*Timeskip*

"What's the matter don't like flying?" Evan asks as he sees Alexis hanging onto the chair arms.

"I prefer to trust my own wings rather than this." Alexis says as Xavier gets on the jet.

"Everything's ready Charles." Storm says as the door closes.

"Good. Secure the hatch and prepare for take off." Xavier says as he takes his seat beside Storm.

"But what about Scott?" Storm asks.

"He still hasn't returned. We can't wait for him any longer. Storm you know as well as I do that if the boy's lost his confidence he'd only be a liability." Xavier says.

"This is a mistake Charles. We need him." Storm says.

"Velocity to X jet all systems at go." Xavier says.

"Copy that. See ya in the sky." Beast says coming in on the communicator before the jets then take off.


	16. Day of Reckoning PT 2

"Confirmed. The orbs are empty." Jean says as Nightcrawler is looking in the spheres.

"You know I don't get this." Rogue says.

"Where could they be?" Rose asks.

"Yea they gotta know we're here." Spyke says.

"Now what? No sign of them." Nightcrawler asks as he teleports over while a glowing card floats over to them.

"Run!" Jean says seeing the card realizing it is an attack as the group scatters trying to avoid explosions before seeing a warehouse torn apart revealing Magneto's new group just no Magneto and the second team as Sabertooth then attacks Beast. Pyro then starts chasing after some of the X-Kids but Storm arrives using rain to then put out all of his flames before attacking him with lightning. Beast and Sabertooth then continue to fight and jump up into some building frames as a girder around Beast and traps him while The Scarlet Witch starts searching the roof tops trying to find Magneto but so far still no sign of him. Colossus tries to squash Toad as the two fight by throwing various large objects at him but he misses each time. Finally Toad tries to body slam Colossus but he doesn't even faze him and Colossus pulls him up by his collar. The Blob comes to the rescue and as he charges at Colossus as Colossus flings Toad away. The two then collide and Colossus is sent sailing into the side of a building as Rose uses fire blasts to melt the metal around him trapping him as Shadowcat phases out of the wall nearby and phases Colossus to drag him into the building before she phases free of the building as Avalanche drops the building on Colossus.

"Thanks for the save." Toad says happily.

"Don't thank us yet. This fight is still far from over." Rose says.

"There! It's Magneto!" Storm shouts pointing to Magneto perched on a building as the teams follow after Wanda and Storm. The ground then drops out from under the teams as they then end up in a compound.

"Uh oh." Rogue says as she sees their surrounded by men holding guns at them.

"Nobody move." Storm says.

"Uh who wants to move?" Toad asks.

"Hold your fire." A voice says revealing to be a man.

"Now what?" Spyke asks.

"Sounds like... footsteps." Nightcrawler says as he hears something coming.

"Operatives move out." The mans says as he and his men leave while a giant machine comes in as the ground then lifts the teams the machine back up to ground level again. The groups then scatter as the machine goes after them. Storm then tries to take out the machine with lightening but the machine just keeps coming before she is then hit and goes down. Spyke then steps up to attack the machine and protect Storm as the rest of the team joins in. Blob lifts a car and throws it as Jean uses her powers to amplify the force of the throw and slam it into the machine while Lance crumbles the ground beneath it. As police show up Blob and Spyke are both caught in stasis by the machine. Storm then gets up attacking the machine in full force wind as it then breaks free before it then slams into the ground and almost crushes Rogue and Shadowcat. The machine hits them both with the stasis but Shadowcat is able to phase free and run away. Beast is soon the next to be captured before the machine then gets close of the tails of Rose, Nightcrawler, and Toad but three are able to get away from it before Marines arrive in choppers.

"Hey they're calling in the Marines." Toad says pointing to the choppers while the three duck behind a building.

"That gives me an idea." Nightcrawler says as he then ports into one of the choppers and snatches a grenade before he then jams it into the machines armor and ports away. There is then an explosion and the machine collapses against a near by building being damaged but still moving while it goes after Magneto the survivors of the group gather together.

"Get in now!" Xavier says as he hovers the jet next to the group.

"What about the others?" Jean asks.

"We'll have to come back for them. Move it!" Xavier says sternly.

"He's right. Everybody on board now." Storm says as everyone gets on board as the jet takes off.

*Timeskip*

"What happened here?" Alexis asks as everyone is in shock seeing the institute is destroyed.

"What about? Where are the students? Oh no." Jean says as the jet then lands while everyone gets out.

"I don't see anyone or smell anything." Alexis says.

"Bobby! Amara!" Jean shouts.

"Over here. We're alright." Bobby says as he comes walking over with Scott and the other students as Scott pushes past them before Jean runs over to him and hugs him.

"Oh Scott! What happened? How did you guys survive this?" Jean asks as Scott pushes her arms off him.

"Scott got us into the cerebro room just in time. It held up but barely." Sam says.

"It was you! You did this!" Scott shouts as he goes over to Xavier lifting him out of his chair before throwing him on the ground as Bobby and Kurt hold him back and pull him away.

"Yes. I did do it and now things are about to get much worse." Xavier says as he laughs and stands up before revealing to be Mystique as the group stare at her in shock.


	17. Day of Recovery

"You did this! You did it all! I saw it on the security replay! You locked those kids in then set it to blow!" Scott shouts angrily.

"How long have you been impersonating the professor? Where is he!?" Storm asks angrily as the Brotherhood gets in front of her protectively.

"Don't bother trying to probe my mind it won't work!" Mystique shouts as Jean tries to read her mind.

"She's blocking me somehow. I'm not getting anything." Jean says.

"Then she better start unblocking now!" Scott shouts angrily while holding his visor.

"If you ever want to see Xavier again you will back off!" Mystique says angrily as police then show up soon having the entire group surrounded.

"Everyone freeze!" Police shout as they get out of the cars.

"No problemo." Bobby says as he turns into ice before freezing the ground under some police causing them to fall before the group then scatters. The New Mutants are surrounded as Ray blasts the cars and leads them off through the woods. Tabitha then covers their escape by blowing up some trees while the Brotherhood then take off in another direction and Wanda covers their escape. Jean is captured and stuffed in a police cruiser. Kurt then ports in the car where Jean is and takes off.

"Kurt wait!" Kitty shouts as she phases with Alexis through the officers that try to catch her and Alexis and right into the cruiser. Scott is soon surrounded unable to the car as Storm swoops in and picks him up before flying off. Kurt then makes one more stop to pick up Bobby before they then hightail it out of there. They are then almost trapped in a road block but Jean uses her powers to float the car over allowing them to escape.

*Timeskip*

"Hey chill it's just us." Scott says as Bobby nearly blasts ice at him and Storm as the group are the lookout.

"Sorry it just seems like everyone in this country is out hunting mutants." Bobby says as Storm and Scott come over.

"Oh no that's exactly right. It's pretty much open season on mutants right now. But just knowing who is friend and foe is the other thing." Alexis says.

"Get used to it." A voice says revealing to be Mystique and the Brotherhood.

"Mystique! We want answers!" Scott says as he goes over to Mystique.

"When I'm ready! Look I want you all to know I had nothing to do with Magneto's plan to expose our little secret to the world. It's a new world out there and we're going to need new leadership. If nothing else this public reaction proves that Xavier was wrong. Humans and mutants can not live together in peace." Mystique says.

"Why are you here Mystique!? What is it you want from us?" Jean asks.

"I want the same thing you want. The military has taken a member of my team. I want him back. The problem is I don't know where to start looking." Mystique says.

"Maybe I do." A voice says revealing to be a man.

"Man! Is there anyone that didn't know about this secret meeting?" Kurt asks.

"Who are you!? What do you want!?" Mystique asks.

"Nick Fury. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I've been tracking you for hours." Nick Fury says.

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" Alexis asks.

"Logan told me about it. It's kind of like a super CIA." Scott says.

"I strongly suggest that you forget where you found us." Mystique says as she snaps her fingers as the Brotherhood closes in on Nick Fury only for him to snap his fingers soon having the group surrounded by men with loaded guns before he then snaps his fingers again and the men stand down.

"That's just to prove a point. If I wanted to capture you you'd be captured." Nick Fury says as he flicks away a toothpick he was chewing on.

"Then what do you want of us?" Storm asks as she goes closer to him.

"To give you this. It contains maps and schematics of the military base where they're holding your friends. I think you'll find it useful." Nick Fury says as he gives Storm a disc.

"And just why are you being so helpful?" Mystique asks as she crosses her arms.

"Let's just say I've got my reasons. Look I can't get involved officially but I can at least point you in the right direction. Good luck." Nick Fury says as he and his group leave.

"They're gone. Think we can trust them?" Lance says as he checks the area.

"I don't know. I sensed he was telling the truth though." Jean says.

"Good. Alright then it looks like we're back in business. We'll split up into teams. Scott you and Jean-" Storm is then cut off by Mystique as she takes the disc from Storm.

"I'll take that and I'll decide how we handle this." Mystique says.

"What gives you the right!?" Storm shouts angrily as lightning strikes.

"I told you before to back off!" Mystique shouts angrily as lighting starts striking again while Storm's eyes start to glow.

"Storm no! Remember the professor." Jean says as Storm reluctantly calms down.

"Wise counsel. Alright our first priority is Magneto. We need to know if he really perished under that sentinel robot. Knowing Magneto I highly doubt it. Toad I want you to go to New York and find out what you can." Mystique says as she goes over to Toad.

"I'm going too." Wanda says as she goes over to Toad.

"Oh I knew it. You can't stay away from me can ya? It's my cologne." Toad says as he leans against Wanda.

"Insect." Wanda says coldly.

"Fine you'll both go. The rest of us will use fury's schematics to plan a rescue operation. Now we'll need some transportation." Mystique says.

*Timeskip*

"Set the course for one fifteen west thirty six north sector zero one five." Mystique says as Storm is setting the coordinates in the jet now having it back.

"Hey that's Navada. Area fifty one." Bobby says as the group look at each other.

*Timeskip*

"Let's go she shut the sensors off." Rose says as the groups start to head into the base after Mystique shuts the sensors down before the group quickly get inside and get moving before splitting off from Iceman and Shadowcat.

"So much for the stealth portion of our plan." Nightcrawler says nervously as the alarms begin going off.

"Come on!" Cyclops says as the group begin to run but get cornered by guards before Jean and Avalanche use their powers to knock some guards back allowing the group to continue running eventually stopping as they run into Mystique.

"You three hold them off. The rest of us will get the prisoners. Come with me. That way." Mystique says as she runs off with Rose and Nightcralwer leaving the others to fight the guards. Nightcrawler then ports the three of them to where their friends are only to see their friends are now free and the guards are contained.

"About time time you got here wolfy, elf. We were- What's she doing here?" Wolverine asks gesturing to Mystique.

"It's a long story." Rose says.

"More like complicated." Nightcrawler says.

"We'll send you a memo. Now let's go all of you!" Mystique says as the entire group begins to run following Mystique before running into Jean, Cyclops, and Avalanche.

"Time to clear out! This way!" Mystique shouts.

"We've still got company." Avalanche says seeing more guards coming at them.

"Then bury them!" Mystique says as the rest of the group gets running as Avalanche, Jean, and Cyclops catch up with them after taking care of the guards only for the group to get sealed in.

"Hey we're trapped!" Avalanche says seeing the exits are sealed.

"Over here. There!" A voice says revealing to be Iceman and Shadowcat as the group then goes up through a hat getting on a roof before Cyclops then closes the gate on Mystique leaving her sealed in.

"Storm we're going to need pick up. Hey! What are you doing!?" Mystique shouts angrily.

"Where is professor X?" Cyclops asks.

"Are you insane!? Let me pass or you'll never see him again!" Mystique shouts before they hear guards coming.

"Door's closing. You got three seconds lady!" Cyclops says.

"Let me through! You haven't got the-" Mystique then gets cut off as Cyclops shuts the door on her.

"You filthy-" Avalanche then gets cut off by Cyclops while putting his hand on Cyclops.

"She got what she deserves!" Cyclops says as he pushes Avalanche off him.

"Hey guys come on! You can tear each other apart later!" Jean says as she breaks the two up.

"She's right we have to go!" Rose says as they get into the velocity jet with Storm and leave without Mystique.

*Timeskip*

"Now what? The institute's gone, the professor's missing, we can't go back to school, and it's all open season on mutants." Kitty says as the group is at the lookout.

"Well look at the bright side. No homework." Kurt says.

"I guess that's one way to look at it." Alexis says sadly.

"Scott it's not all your fault." Jean says as she goes over to Scott as he is leaning against a tree.

"Yea right. Face it Jean I blew it. I gambled and I lost. Without Mystique there's no way to find the professor." Scott says.

"Hey if you hadn't done it I would have. We'll find him without her." Logan says as Scott and Jean look at him.

"But right now we have a world out there to worry about. A world that fears us. Somehow we must teach them that we are the good guys... before it's too late." Aunt O says as they look out on the town.


	18. Mainstream

"Attention everyone. The youngest students are scheduled for breakfast first. The rest please meet me in sub level seven." Xavier says using his powers to wake the kids up as they all come out of their rooms.

"I cannot wait until the new institute is finished upstairs. It's way too crowded down here." Rogue says as she is wiping her eyes.

"You said it Rogue." Alexis says while yawning.

*Timeskip*

"Good news. The school board has agreed to let you all attend classes today provided no one uses their powers." Xavier says as the group is sitting at a table with Xavier.

"Just today?" Scott asks.

"Yes because tonight they'll be voting on whether or not to impose a permanent mutant ban. You can see how important it is to be on your best behavior." Xavier says.

"Professor I'm... I'm afraid to go back there. We don't fit in anymore." Kitty says sadly.

"Kitty has a good point. No one will look at us as they once did. I'm worried how they'll react." Alexis says.

"It won't be easy at first but eventually you will be accepted and this time for all that you are." Xavier says as he shows the group the news paper article about their fight with Magneto.

"Ah man. So we're still monsters!? What is with that?" Evan says as he stands up from his seat.

"Despite what they call us we are people. It's time to remind them of it." Xavier says.

"You know if they don't like us that's there problem." Evan says angrily as he sits down.

"Evan what I'm saying is let's just not give people a reason to fear us." Xavier says as Kurt begins reading the newspaper.

"Hey. They named me identity unknown." Kurt says as he goes over to Kitty and Alexis allowing them to look at the paper.

"Yea look. The only pictures they have of you are blue and furry." Kitty says as she smiles looking at the picture.

"That means no one has made the connection it's me." Kurt says happily.

"Yet. They will Kurt. Especially the people who know you live here." Scott says coldly.

"Yea but... Your right. They'll figure it out." Kurt says sadly.

"I'd like you all at tonight's school board meeting. Let them look you in the faces when they vote so they can see the people behind the power. Now go make the best of your first day back." Xavier says.

*Timeskip*

Not long after Alexis and the others begin walking towards the school doors students begin to crowd around them telling them to go home and that they don't belong.

"Ride it out Evan. Keep your cool." Scott says noticing Evan is getting angry at the other students.

"Yea. Right." Evan says angrily as they keep walking except for Alexis and Kitty.

"Where did Kurt go? He was just here." Kitty says as she and Alexis look back seeing Kurt not being hassled by the other students quickly realizing why before walking off angry with the others.

*Timeskip*

"Well nice to see your holding up nicely." Alexis says as she goes over to Kurt showing sarcasm in her voice after what happened outside with the other students.

"Alexis it's good to see you." Kurt says as he quickly takes Alexis behind a corner so they can talk more privately.

"Kurt what has gotten into you?" Alexis asks annoyedly.

"Nothing. Not a thing. Everything is absolutely fine." Kurt says nervously.

"Out with it Kurt. Now." Alexis says sternly as Kurt sighs.

"Ok. I'm just not ready to be exposed as a mutant." Kurt whispers.

"Really? Hadn't noticed." Alexis says annoyedly before Kurt grabs her hand and starts walking with her.

"They don't realize that I'm the fuzzy one." Kurt says quietly.

"Kurt that means your still hiding. Besides you heard Scott. They'll find out eventually just like they did with the rest of us." Alexis says.

"Being thought of as normal has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just can't give it up yet." Kurt says ashamedly.

"Best thing that ever happened to you? What about standing by your friends? Standing by me?" Alexis asks.

"I'm sure you guys will be ok." Kurt says as he looks away from Alexis as she then gets an angry look at his words.

"Ok that is it. Kurt I'm sorry but if this is how your gonna act then we're through as a couple. Come find me when you come to your senses and remember who you really are instead of something your not. I fell in love with the real you not this person your pretending to be. Until then don't bother talking to me." Alexis says angrily as she begins to walk off.

"Alexis wait I didn't mean it." Kurt says as Alexis ignores Kurt and continues walking away angrily.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Summers we have some unfinished business." Duncan says as he stops in front of the stairs leading inside in his car causing Alexis and the others to stop walking.

"Oh brother give the macho act a rest will ya." Kitty says not impressed.

"Hey the rest of you go on inside. This is between me and him. Man to man." Duncan says angrily.

"We're not going anywhere." Evan says as he skates up to Duncan.

"I figured this much." Duncan says as he whistles before the Brotherhood boys then come out.

"Four of us and Five of you except you can't use your powers." Toad says as he laughs slightly.

"And we ain't afraid to use our powers." The Blob says as he bends a car.

"So guess what happens now." Avalanche says as he comes forward.

"Remember no powers!" Scott says.

"This is the real you isn't it! Your nothing but a hood!" Kitty says angrily as she walks up to Lance.

"Right. I'll never be good enough for you!" Avalanche says as the two groups start fighting as Alexis and the others end up taking a beating from Duncan and the Brotherhood while trying to fight back without using their powers as it does them no avail before Avalanche then starts bringing down the auditorium as everyone inside then rushes outside.

"You see!? Mutants are not only dangerous but uncontrollable! This is what is in store for our school!" Kelly says.

"Look again. Despite the overwhelming urge to use their powers my students are exhibiting self control." Xavier says as Alexis and the others alongside Kurt and jean begin to use their powers to protect the civilians against the Brotherhood before the group then regroups.

"Uh-oh! Let's get out of here!" Avalanche says as he and the rest of the Brotherhood run off.

"Welcome back. Why not allow them to see the you that myself and everyone else does? The real you that I love." Alexis says gesturing to Kurt's image inducer.

"One step at a time please but I do need to speak with you later." Kurt says as Alexis nods.

*Timeskip*

"Before I announce the school board's decision. I'd like to say how proud I am of all of you." Xavier says as he smiles.

"How can you say that professor? We let you down." Scott says sadly.

"Yea it doesn't take a genius to know how they voted." Kitty says.

"You saved their lives. Jean inspired them with their sincerity. And as a result they want to welcome you back." Xavier happily.

"Go figured." Evan says.

"Sorry professor but it's a little of the good news bad news kind of thing." Jean says as she goes over to Xavier.

"I realize this is not an easy time for you but please realize something. For whatever reason you have been chosen to take the first step into this new world. To lead the way. To be a beacon of hope for mutants yet to come. This is not only a big responsibility it is an honor. I'm always astonished by the wondrous things that can be built on the ashes of tragedy. For even in the face of bigotry and discrimination the X-Men will endure." Xavier says.

*Timeskip*

"Listen Alexis I'm really sorry about earlier. I know what I said was wrong and I have no excuse for it. I just want my girlfriend back. I care more about you and my friends than I do what other people think. I was just afraid." Kurt says sadly as he is sitting with Alexis outside in the grass.

"Oh Kurt. I know your afraid but so are the rest of us. I'll give you a second chance just don't ever go saying such things like you did again ok. Besides we'll always stand by your side in the good or bad. In the end the important thing is we have each other. We're each others family and friends and that's how it'll stay. We just have to keep going and keep moving on. In time maybe things will be different." Alexis says as she places her hand on Kurt's.

"Your right. I'm just happy to have you back. Trust me it won't happen again. I promise you that. Last thing I would want to do is lose you over something so stupid." Kurt says.

"You won't lose me. Yes there will be times I'll be mad at you but we all say things we don't mean. The important thing is that we work through them together and know when to admit we were wrong. Now let's go get something to eat. It's been a long day." Alexis says as she gets up.

"I'll make us something. Consider it an extra part to the apology." Kurt says as he gets up.

"Okay." Alexis says as she laughs slightly before following Kurt inside.


	19. The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe

"I don't blame you but it'll be ok... at least i hope anyways. Besides the professor said he was able to get your image inducer to make you appear as a regular wolf. Unity and Matt just wanna meet you." Alexis says as she is walking with Kurt down the side walk.

"I just don't know. My image inducer has been acting up lately. What if something happens?" Kurt asks.

"I want them to meet the real you Kurt. I told them if they were going to have me as their pup then they would have to accept every aspect of my life. They told me they would and would be open minded. They've been fine with everything so far I just haven't told them if you were wolf or in my eyes human. They just assumed it and that's why I want them to get to know you first and then let them see the real you. The you I love." Alexis says as she turns Kurt's inducer off causing him to quickly jump behind a tree.

"Alexis! Someone may see me! I love you as well but even though your accepting others still aren't. I don't care you doing that but at least don't do it while we're in public. You know as well as I do how that could badly that could go. Look I'll come ok but I'm just not ready to show up in wolf pack looking like well me." Kurt says as he quickly turns his inducer back on.

"I understand. I would like them to meet the real you but if you don't want to do that yet I won't make you." Alexis says as Kurt goes over to her hugging her.

"I know but just give it a while longer then we'll go from there." Kurt says as Alexis nods before smelling something.

"Look over there." Alexis says seeing two smoke clouds.

"Something's on fire!" Kurt says.

"No I think it's ok. Storm is on her way and Jean and Scott are there already. I can smell their scents mixed with the smoke. I think it's ok." Alexis says as she smells the air.

"Let's go just to be safe." Kurt says as Alexis nods as he grabs her hand and teleports with her.

*Timeskip*

"Kurt your early." Alexis says as she sees Kurt in the form of a dark grey colored wolf with white stockings walking over past some bushes with two roses in his mouth. Alexis then runs over and nuzzles him as he puts the flowers down.

"You sure about this?" Kurt asks.

"No but we'll find out." Alexis says as Kurt picks up one of the roses before placing it behind Alexis's ear causing her to smile.

"Well here goes nothing I guess." Kurt says as he picks up the other rose off the ground and follows Alexis to a group of wolves outside of a cave.

"Um Unity, Matt, everyone this is my boyfriend and hopeful mate in the future Kurt Wagner." Alexis says happily as a dark reddish brown wolf comes over.

"You must be the wolf my new pack member spoke of. Long as you cause no problems boy your welcome here." The red wolf says before walking off with majority of the other wolves leaving two others.

"Oh don't mind him. He's our leader ace. He can be a little rude and ill-mannered but once he gets to know you he's fine. Kurt it's a pleasure. I'm Alexis's father Matt and this is my beautiful mate Unity. I'm sure your nervous enough so it's just us your going to be around not the rest of the pack." The light grey wolf says.

"This is for you. I mean for your mother! I mean Alexis's mother!" Kurt says as a light cream colored wolf walks over smiling.

"Thank you Kurt it's beautiful. I think I'll go put this with my garden." Unity says as she takes the Rose and walks off.

"Garden?" Kurt asks.

"Unity is a plant wolf like Matt but the pack here is made of different species. She always enjoys the flowers and made a little garden nearby." Alexis says.

"Why don't you show him around the territory Alexis. I'll go have frost help me get some drinks." Matt says as he walks off.

"Oh they hate me. I'm pretty sure that leader does." Kurt says sadly.

"Kurt it's ok just relax. Your doing fine. Besides I've heard ace always acts that way with strangers it's normal. It'll be ok everything is going fine." Alexis says as she nuzzles Kurt gently.

"Your right. I'm being silly. there's nothing to worry about... Oh no! My image inducer. It-" Kurt says as his image inducer goes out and he looks like his normal self.

"I'm back. I brought cold drinks of water and berry juice for everyone... Where did Kurt go?" Matt asks as he is dragging some drinks on a giant leaf before turning to see Kurt is gone before he then leaves as Kurt then appears next to Alexis in his wolf disguise as Unity comes over.

"I must say dear you have the most interesting- Ah! Kurt! B-but I just left you in-" Unity then gets cut off by Alexis.

"Well Kurt is one of the fastest wolves I ever met. He is even capable of keeping up with my speed when he wants to." Alexis says.

"Oh there you are Kurt. Well Unity I'm starved. Is everyone about ready for dinner? Oh Kurt Alexis's said she met you in the human city so I figured you lived on human food and had one of our fire wolves cook the meat with their fire abilities. Not sure how it'll taste but it's cooked along with some berries and other foods we find in our territory." Matt says as he walks off with Unity causing Alexis and Kurt both to give a sigh of relief.

*Timeskip*

"That was a delicious dinner Unity." Kurt says as he is picking up bones and scraps off the ground.

"Well it was very sweet of you to offer to clean up the scraps and bones." Unity says as she is picking up the left over berries.

"Oh Kurt is always sweet and very considerate. He is very smart too and his friends are some of the kindest I've ever met." Alexis says as Toad jumps out of the bushes causing Unity to scream and turn away from Kurt.

"Hey old boy I need to borrow this." Toad says as he takes Kurt's image inducer before Kurt quickly snatches it back going back to his disguise.

"What's going on in here?" Matt asks as he comes running over resulting in Toad sliming his eyes so he can't see as Unity tries to get the slime off him while Alexis tries attacking Toad only to miss as he and Kurt begin fighting.

"Miss Unity and mr Matt I really apologize for this." Kurt says as he and Toad continue fighting before Kurt then sends Toad flying a good ways as then looks around seeing the small area has been wrecked due to the fighting.

"Mr Matt and miss Unity I don't know what to say." Kurt says before Toad then snatches his inducer with his tongue showing his real form to Matt and Unity as they look at Kurt shocked.

"So um uh can I get anybody anything?" Alexis asks nervously as she laughs nervously.

*Timeskip*

"We forbid you to ever see that monster again." Matt says angrily.

"He's not a monster." Unity says angrily.

"He's a mutant. He is a monster. You will not see him. Your our child and will stay at the pack where we can keep an eye on you." Matt says sternly.

"Do as your parents say. Monstrosities like him shouldn't even exist." Ace says as he comes over.

"Oh you mean like me?" Alexis asks causing Ace to look at her.

"What did you just say?" Ace asks angrily.

"You heard me. You mean monstrosities like me? Why so shocked at my comment? You think I don't know about the stories you have wolves tell the kids in the pack? You think I don't know how wolves like you see those like me? You think kids like me shouldn't exist because we're different. That we're dangerous. Well I got news for all of you. I've been alone all my life apart from Amber because of wolves like you who want kids like me dead. They killed my parents because of me. You think just because we're different we deserve such cruelty in our lives. Well guess what I never asked Amber to find me a pack. I never asked her to find me parents. I only went along with it because she thought it would be a good thing. You say you all are good but your not. Your just like the wolves who hate kids like me. A pack is supposed to accept you and raise you. They're supposed to protect you and be your family. I was raised myself with Amber and those like Kurt's help. I protected myself and Kurt and the others protected me after I met them. They are my family and pack not any of you. I told you if you couldn't accept every part of my being including who I am and where I come from than I would never accept any of you as a pack member and I certainly wouldn't accept you as parents. Kurt has been there for me for as long as I can remember. I love him for who he is and he loves me for me. I won't throw away everything I have for the likes of any of you if you can't learn to accept people for who they are! And if you want to complain to amber as much as I don't want to say this she can stay with you all cause I'm not changing my mind. Goodbye." Alexis says as she then starts walk off before she hears growling and growls viciously back.

"Why you ill-mannered child. You dare show your teeth at me!" Ace growls aggressively as he goes over to Alexis baring his fangs.

"Oh I'll do a lot more than that. I am not one of your pack members. I will not cower just because your showing teeth. If you wanna go against the child of two other pack leaders who happened to have been the best fighters in our kind than take your chances. You won't win and I won't back down." Alexis growls vicious causing Ace to immediately whimper and go down into submission at her showing her fangs with her ears pinned back and tail raised before she then gives him a dirty look before running off.

*Timeskip*

"If they won't let you see me-" Kurt then gets cut off by Alexis as the two are walking in the park at night.

"I don't care! They don't know you like I do. Your kind and gentle." Alexis says.

"And I wrecked the area around their den." Kurt says.

"Listen Kurt they can get mad and yell all they want. I won't leave you no matter what and I hope you won't either." Alexis says happily.

"I won't." Kurt says causing Alexis to smile.

"Besides I left their pack entirely as well may or may not have threatened their pack leader when he showed teeth at me." Alexis says.

"What did Amber think of that?" Kurt asks.

"She isn't happy with me but she isn't leaving my pack at least not entirely. She is going to establish a small territory close by to the mansion of her own but she isn't going to stay at the mansion anymore." Alexis says.

"Are you sad about what happened?" Kurt asks.

"No of course not. I honestly knew something may happen with that pack and it wouldn't last. Their just like the wolves who took my family. The reason I'm even here to begin with." Alexis says as she looks down.

"Well I'm happy your here no matter the original reason. But I do got an idea of how this night couldn't be a total let down." Kurt says causing Alexis to look at him curiously.

"How?" Alexis asks.

"Like this." Kurt says as he teleports himself and Alexis over to tree resulting in him sitting on her lap while Alexis is leaning against the tree before Kurt then kisses Alexis on her lips. As a result Alexis then wraps her arms around Kurt's neck before feeling him licking her lips as she then opens her mouth causing the two to fight over dominance with him winning and exploring Alexis's mouth eagerly. Kurt starts trailing kisses down Alexis's jaw and down her neck smirking hear her moan quietly before then starts making a mark on Alexis neck eventually leaving a very visible bite mark as he then stops his actions causing Alexis to look at him.

"Why did you stop?" Alexis asks.

"I just figured the park wouldn't be the best place to continue and plus if I keep going too much longer I may not stop. Besides we should probably head back. I'm willing to bet the others are wondering where we are." Kurt says as he gets up with Alexis as she then feels the spot Kurt made on her neck.

"You left a mark didn't you?" Alexis asks.

"Yep. Now everybody can see your mine." Kurt says as he smiles mischievously.

"You goof I'm already yours but you are right let's head back." Alexis says as she laughs slightly.

"Yea and you can sleep with me in my bedroom tonight if you want." Kurt says causing Alexis to smile.

"I'd like that." Alexis says as Kurt takes Alexis's hand before teleporting with her.


	20. Dark Horizon PT 1

"Alexis wake up." Kurt says as he tries to gently shake Alexis awake.

"Kurt leave me alone. Let me sleep." Alexis says sleepily not moving or opening her eyes.

"We're going to be late." Kurt says as he continues to gently shake Alexis.

"Don't care. Bad night." Alexis says as she pulls the blankets over her head.

"Ok you asked for it." Kurt says as he puts his head on Alexis's exposed arm.

"What are you- Ah!" Alexis says before Kurt then ports her and him into the hallway ending up with him on top of her causing the two to blush.

"Ok um I'm awake now. You got my attention though could you possibly get off me? As much as I love you this isn't the time for that." Alexis says nervously.

"Oh yea. Now come on we're already late for our last day of school." Kurt says blushing as he gets up.

*Timeskip*

"Looks like the forecast is improving." Storm says as she looks at Xavier as the group is watching the graduation ceremony.

"Yes I think even principal Kelly would have to appreciate your mutant abilities today Storm." Xavier says.

"Welcome. I think back to the first time I spoke in front of you. Change was the theme then and it is never been more important than it is today. So as you go out into this rapidly changing world it is essential that you take control of your futures. You may look across from you and see students who have certain advantages over you. Don't be detoured. Any existent advantage can be overcome. You can prevail. We can- Oh no." Kelly says as he cuts himself off seeing Magneto, the Acolytes and the Brotherhood entering the grounds as everyone except the X-men runs and panics before Peitro grabs Rogue and brings over to Magneto before she is then trapped in a bunch of chairs.

"Magneto explain yourself." Xavier says angrily.

"The girl is under Mesmero's control Charles. She attacked us to absorb our powers then wiped our minds with his power to cover it up." Magneto says as he gestures to Rogue.

"What proof do you have?" Xavier asks angrily.

"My surveillance cameras. They captured it all." Magneto says as rogue flies off after throwing the chairs at everyone knocking Alexis, Kitty, and Kurt down in doing so.

"Mutants have terrorized this world long enough! Someone has got to stop them!" Kelly shouts angrily as he hides behind the pedestal.

"Logan track Rogue." Xavier says as he looks back at Logan.

"Got it." Logan says.

"You two go with him." Magneto says as he looks at Gambit and Sabertooth.

"No! I don't need their help." Logan says angrily.

"Logan you two must put it aside. There's too much at stake." Xavier says as Logan and Sabertooth growl at each other.

*Timeskip*

"I believe the door is housed in an underground chamber. Kitty we'll be in radio contact." Xavier says as the group arrive at the great Sphinx and beast prepares Kitty in an oxygen mask and lamp.

"I'll let you know what I find." Kitty says as she then phases into the ground.

"Sounds like Kitty ran into something down there." Alexis says before Kurt looks at her.

"How can you tell?" Kurt asks.

"I heard her scream but she doesn't seem to be in trouble just something frightened her." Alexis says.

"Kitty come in. What have you found?" Beast asks.

"I'm ok I just found some creepy statues but I'm here. I landed on a stairway in some sort of chamber. It looks huge." Kitty says as she comes in on the radio.

"Kitty do you see any kind of lever at the top of those stairs?" Beast asks.

"Uh hold on I'll look. I think I found it. Like a stone knob." Kitty says.

"Push it in then get out of the way." Beast says as moments later a stone staircase opens up in the ground in front of the group as they then go down them seeing Kitty waiting for them.

"Pyro light the way and then let's find that door." Magneto says as Pyro smirks.

"Not a problem." Pyro says as he lights some torches giving the group light to see in the area.

"I don't mind saying. I am totally creeped out." Kurt says as he goes over to Kitty with Alexis beside him.

"You!? I had to come down here alone!" Kitty says.

"I'm not creeped out. I actually enjoy ancient ruins. They're fun to explore." Alexis says happily.

"Says the wolf who is hardly afraid of anything." Kitty says causing Alexis to smile before the group then hear Kurt scream then seeing statues moving as the entrance then closes on them.

"We're trapped!" Scott shouts as the torches die down.


	21. Dark Horizon PT 2

As Pyro then lights up the room with some flames the group then sees a giant moving statue in front of them. Cyclops then dodges one of the statues' attacks and begins blasting it, but it continues to attack resulting in it bringing down a column nearly missing Cyclops. It almost crushes Shadowcat but is saved by Colossus. The floor then gives way as Shadowcat, Rose, Colossus, and Nightcrawler then fall down through the floor separating them from the others.

*Timeskip*

"Whoa! Take it easy tank. I said let me check it out first." Shadowcat says as Colossus stops himself from almost hitting Shadowcat as she phases through the wall he was about to punch.

"Yea we won't get anywhere if we knock any sound structures down. Especially not knowing where we are." Rose says.

"Sorry. What did you find?" Colossus asks.

"Nothing. Just more tunnels." Shadowcat says disappointedly as Nightcrawler ports in beside her.

"I found the headset but it won't do us any good." Nightcrawler says as he hands Shadowcat her radio headset as they see it is busted.

"Then we must keep looking for the others." Colossus says as Shadowcat turns on her flashlight and they keep moving.

*Timeskip*

Later while searching split up Rose and Shadowcat phase through a wall to run into another figure and scream before seeing it is Nightcrawler.

"I think we're close. Why don't you go up and join the professor. We'll look for the others." Shadowcat says as she turns to Nightcrawler.

"Yea Shadowcat and I have things covered here... Without being scared half to death ya fuzzy elf." Rose says with slight irritation in her voice.

"Sorry about that but leave you guys alone with steel face? Forget it! He shouldn't trusted." Nightcrawler says.

"Kurt right now we don't really have much of a choice." Rose says.

"Besides he's not that bad. Kind of a softie if you ask me. He's just so quite." Shadowcat says as they hear something come through the wall and see Colossus bust through the wall.

"I... I grew concerned." Colossus says as Shadowcat looks at Nightcrawler and smirks.

"There you guys are." Rose says happily seeing Cylcops, Iceman, Storm, Jean, Pyro, and Quicksilver bust their way through a wall before giant statues then busts its way through a wall. As the group retreats before eventually having to fight Shadowcat and Colossus then attack one of the statues as they then manage to destroy one of the statues but miss the attack of the other one causing the group to continue running as the last statue is chasing them. They then encounter a closed portal as Cyclops blasts a hole through it allowing them into the hall with the vessel and the others. The statue then breaks through the wall before Magneto slams it into a wall with a magnetic blast as Storm, Cyclops, and Pyro then take on the statue.

"Get aboard now!" Beast shouts on the vessel as the group make their way to it with Cyclops being the last one aboard as it closes before the damaged statue reaches the vessel and tries to crush it but the vessel then suddenly disappears before seconds later reappearing in the cave. Once getting out of the vessel the group prepare to run to the round room but stop and prepare for a fight seeing Apocalypse come floating out before he then sends a pulse wave sending them all back hitting the ground hard. As most of the group later comes too they learn from Magneto and Xavier that they have failed in stopping Apocalypse and that there greatest battle is yet to come.


	22. No Good Deed

"There's no way those clowns would save anybody but themselves." Scott shouts as Kitty places the newspaper on the table.

"What's going on?" Alexis asks as she walks into the kitchen.

"Have you seen the news about the Brotherhood yet?" Kitty asks.

"Yea. What about it? It's just the Brotherhood saving some people. What's the problem with that?" Alexis asks as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Alexis you know as well as we do that they would never do anything like this without reason and not good reasons either." Scott says.

"Ok maybe they changed." Alexis says as she takes a drink from her cup.

"Do you seriously believe that?" Kitty asks as Alexis stops drinking from her cup and looks at her before rolling her eyes annoyed at the two.

"Yes frankly I do. I believe there is good in everyone. That everyone is capable of both good and bad. They just have to choose which it is they wish to do. It's thanks to Toad's help I was able to find you and Rogue during that field trip Scott. Toad has been a good friend to me apart from when he would be going against us. Plus Lance changed so he could be with Kitty even though that didn't last. But still my point is no matter who people are I believe there is good and that anyone can change... Or at least have a change of heart in dangerous situations anyway. Besides those boys and Wanda both have all done things before with good intentions. Until I see good reasons to believe otherwise I'm willing to give them the benefit of the doubt." Alexis says.

"Fine whatever you want to believe. I'm gonna go see what the professor has to say about this." Scott says as he leaves with Alexis shaking her head.

*Timeskip*

"According to this poll the Brotherhood a higher approval rating than the police chief." Kurt says as he ports in on the table reading the news paper.

"What kind of a sick twisted world are we living in?" Kitty asks as she pushes away her bowl of cereal and lays her head down on the table.

"Still think things are ok?" Scott asks as he looks at Alexis.

"Yes and I'm not budging so you may as well leave that conversation alone for now until I see an actual reason for alarm." Alexis says as she continues eating her bagel.

"A world that appears be well orgistrated Kitty. Alexis I understand you may want to give the Brotherhood boys a chance but even you must admit things are seeming a little off. I'm detecting a trend Brotherhood show up exactly where there powers are needed most." Xavier says as he comes over.

"I knew it. If the Brotherhood losers are cooking this up something's bound to go wrong." Scott says angrily as he walks over to Xavier.

"And that is what we must prevent." Xavier says.

*Timeskip*

"I found them." Kurt says as he comes in on the radio before the group then arrive at the news station seeing the Brotherhood surrounding Kelly.

"Back off. Now!" Cyclops says as he shoots an eye beam at them getting the Brotherhood's attention.

"And just what are you gonna do about it red eye?" Quicksilver asks.

"Whatever it takes." Cyclops says as the new mutants and Logan arrive having the Brotherhood surrounded.

"Ok by me." Lance says as he begins to attack but Quicksilver stops him before the Brotherhood reluctantly leave.

"One way or another summers I will drive you mutants out of Bayville! All of you and that's a promise!" Kelly says as he angrily walks off.

"Well I'm not voting for him." Kurt says as he ports beside Scott.

"I told you Alexis but you wouldn't drop it would you?" Scott asks angrily as he looks at Alexis.

"Scott back off. I told you my reasons for trying to give them a chance. Now unless you want to start something you'll lose that tone! I'm not changing my beliefs on anyone just because you have problems against the Brotherhood. Yes you were correct but don't sit and take anything out on me! It wouldn't be in your best interest." Alexis says as she growls lowly before Kurt comes over to her placing his hands on her shoulder as Storm goes over to Scott.

"Alright you two enough. Scott you may have been right but that is no reason to rub that fact in on Alexis. She was only trying to give them a chance to do the right thing. It's something anyone with a heart like hers would do. Now as she said just let it drop. We know what we're against so let's head home." Storm says.

"Alexis you as well. Storm has a point. There's no need to start anything. It's over for now." Kurt says as Alexis looks at him.

"Fine. Just long as Scott keeps his temper with me I have no problems leaving the subject alone." Alexis says as she gives Scott an annoyed look.

"Fine by me." Scott says as the group then leaves.

*Timeskip*

"Ridiculous this shouldn't be happening." Kitty says as the group watch the Brotherhood cutting a ribbon while they are at the zoo.

"A lot of things shouldn't of happened like they did. But what's done is done." Alexis says as Scott looks at her before his glasses are then knocked off causing him to shoot eye beams scaring some loose elephants holding the ribbons and sending them into a panic along with the people near by.

"I can't stop it. It must be Wanda." Scott says as bobby's hands start to glow blue.

"Hey she's messing with my powers!" Bobby shouts as he then freezes the ground below some people running before the group's powers begin to mess up due to Wanda messing with them as the group try to help innocent people only for their powers to backfire on them.

*Timeskip*

"Kitty." Xavier says as he goes past the cell seeing Kitty phase through it and stick her tongue out at a policeman.

"Well they can't hold us you know." Kitty says as she phases back into the jail cell.

"I know which is precisely the reason your all staying put... At least until i can straighten this out." Xavier says as he leaves.

*Timeskip*

"I guess we're being let out." Alexis says as the cells open and the group walk out over to Xavier.

"What's going on?" Scott asks.

"The Brotherhood has gone too far and created a crisis situation." Xavier says.

"Are people hurt?" Alexis asks.

"No not yet but the authorities can not diffuse it so they've asked for our help." Xavier says.

*Timeskip*

"Alexis while I try to slow it down you try to put it to a stop on the tracks." Jean says as she flies with Alexis over to the train.

"Got it." Alexis says as she then uses her ice abilities to freeze the train wheels on the tracks as Jean slows it down before it eventually stops. The two then fly over to the other train seeing Kitty on top of it as she and Alexis then try to stop the train but are unable to get it to stop or slow down before Kurt then ports in next to Kitty.

"What are you doing!?" Kurt asks.

"I'm gonna phase this train through that one!" Kitty shouts as she points to the other train on the track.

"What!? No! That's way too much!" Kurt shouts.

"There's no other choice! Alexis and Jean can't stop it in time!" Kitty shouts as Alexis and Jean move out of the way of the train as Kitty then phases it through the other train before she then quickly loses control and ports out with Kurt before Jean then tries to hold the explosion from the two trains in but is unable to as the trains then fall into a hole collapsing onto each other and are buried underground. The group then look over seeing Lance and go over to him.

"Don't worry that's the last of the heroics. Count on it." Lance says as he walks off.

*Timeskip*

Later as Alexis is walking around outside the Brotherhood house she is then tackled before throwing the boy off and pinning him seeing it is Toad as the rest of the Brotherhood come out of hiding.

"What do you want? Are you here to gloat about us always being criminals?" Toad asks.

"Relax I'm not here to cause a fight. I just wanted to talk and say thank you." Alexis says as she lets Toad up while the group look at her shocked.

"Thank you? Why?" Lance asks.

"I'm saying thank you for the help with those trains earlier. Who knows what might have happened if you hadn't helped out. And a thank you for the first rescue you had done. I don't know why it happened but you still did well." Alexis says as she shifts to human form.

"And your thanking us for that? You do realize that I'm the reason we rescued those people the first time in the first place." Wanda says sadly.

"Regardless. Both times when you did the right thing and helped innocent people. You corrected your mistakes. So I think you should consider helping people again. Just not with the reasons you were doing it for. Do it cause it's the right thing when it's called for and not when you create them." Alexis says.

"I done said we're done with the heroics. Besides I doubt your group would like that very well." Lance says.

"Scott can bite me for all I care. Besides you may not think your heroes or that you have what it takes but you do. I've seen you guys do the right thing enough times to still believe you are capable of good and can do the right thing. Fixing your mistakes and helping others because it's the right that is what makes a hero. You don't do it for the fame you do it because it's the right thing to do. I think you guys should at least consider it. You would do well if you learn right from wrong but even with that you guys are learning that. You'll do well but from now on just help if there's danger and you want to do it for the right reasons." Alexis says.

"What makes you think you can trust us?" Fred asks.

"Yea why are you telling us this?" Pietro asks.

"Because if we have to clean up another mess caused by you guys doing such irresponsible and dangerous stunts for the wrong reasons I'll personally track you and show you a side of me you'll wish you hadn't brought out." Alexis says.

"Point taken but still do you really think we could do something like that?" Toad asks.

"Of course. I wouldn't of snuck out here if I didn't. At least consider it ok. That's all I ask. And if you guys do decide you want to help and do the right thing for the right reasons give me some notice and I can give you some training at night in being a hero. Just enough so you know when to jump in to help and when not to and to know when to leave well enough alone." Alexis says.

"We'll think about it but you didn't have to come and tell us this though." Wanda says.

"Yea well I choose to belief in the best in people. The way I see it you guys did something you didn't have to do and chose to make a few wrong choices but in the end you at least did realize your mistakes and chose to make them right again. That's what makes me see you guys still have hope yet. Anyways I'll see you around I gotta get back before the others notice I'm gone or well before Kurt sees I'm gone." Alexis says.

"How about a ride back? If your willing to give us a chance we can be willing to at least give you a chance as a friend for the time being. Just don't expect any special treatment on the battlefield against us for now." Lance says.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. But it's good your at least being willing to try to see things in a new way." Alexis says.

"Hey if it'll help keep those X-men off our backs we're willing to at least give it some thought. No promises though." Pietro says as the group get into the jeep.

"Of course." Alexis says.


	23. Ascension PT 1

"I'm receiving it. Professor your powers are at full amplification." Hank says as Storm and Xavier come up on cerebro showing what is going on.

"Thank you Hank. Oh and please keep the chamber closed to the students." Xavier says.

"I'm afraid we're a little late for that." Hank says as he turns and looks at Alexis and the others.

"We're not gonna let you go through this alone professor." Jean says.

"Thank you all. Now let's see if I can get Apocalypse's attention." Xavier says as he manages to get Apocalypse outside before everyone sees Apocalypse has changed.

"Oh man! Look at him." Kurt says in shock.

"I am Charles Xavier." Xavier says.

"I know who you are." Apocalypse says.

"Then you know I've merely come to talk. To discuss what you are planning and.." Xavier then gets cut off by Apocalypse.

"I have planned nothing. I am but an instrument of destiny." Apocalypse says.

"But it's a destiny of destruction." Xavier says.

"The future came to me in that craft. I have embraced it and merged with its technology so that I may lead the evolution of the human race." Apocalypse says.

"The human race does not need your help!" Xavier says.

"Since when has mankind ever known what it needs?" Apocalypse asks.

"You have to know that somehow you will be stopped!" Xavier says.

"What I know is... it will not be by you!" Apocalypse says as he throws Xavier's helmet off and picks him up.

"Leave him alone!" Storm says as she tries to attack Apocalypse with no avail before he then makes her and Xavier disappear before Jean runs out of the room crying with Scott right behind her.

*Timeskip*

"Actually there are diversion?" Nick fury says as Alexis, Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt enter in the room.

"Meaning what?" Logan asks.

"Show them the three domes. The new sentinels have had some new modifications. Those flat cannons now release sonic sub dividers so that the domes can no longer repel the attacks. We should actually be able to breach them and then destroy those pyramids." Nick fury says showing the sentinels attacking the domes.

"Brilliant." Hank says.

"Something tells me it ain't gonna be that easy." Logan says before the group then see Storm, Mystique, Xavier, and Magneto come out of the pyramid under Apocalypse's control.

"Oh no." Jean says.

"They're... alive?" Logan asks.

"What did he do to them?" Alexis asks as the group begins to look at each other in shock.

"I don't believe it." Scott says before the group watch them destroy the sentinels attacking the pyramids.

"If they fail Logan I'm out of options... Except for maybe one... you guys." Nick fury says as he looks at the group.

"I'm way ahead of you. Now order us some jets. We need four teams. One at each dome and at one the Sphynx. We absolutely must gain control of those locations. So Shadowcat start with the Brotherhood. Rose see if you can't talk Amber and couple of those wolves from that pack you used to run with into helping. Nightcrawler you go find Spyke. Cyclops and Jean round up anyone you can think of and rogue you come with me. I've got a special assignment for you." Logan says as everyone goes off to go get help.

*Timeskip*

"Oh come on Matt, Unity, Amber at least think about it. If it's as bad as what this is it'll destroy anyone who doesn't have the gene." Alexis says as she is sitting with Amber, Unity, and Matt by the river.

"Look Alexis we understand you want our help but they're fight isn't ours. Besides we want nothing to do with those mutants." Unity says.

"Unity you guys told me that you would help me. I understand how I reacted over what happened with Kurt but he's my mate and I love him. You guys were willing to give me a chance even if most of the pack wouldn't. I'm asking you to give that same chance to give everyone on this planet a fighting chance for life. You don't have to like the mutants or me. I'm asking you to fight for not me, not yourself's, not even for Kurt and the others, I'm asking you to fight for the safety of your pack and everyone in this world." Alexis says.

"I'm just don't know if we can Alexis. Even if we did no one in the pack would follow?" Matt asks.

"I should of known this was a waste of time. Why did I think you'd listen or even think of giving anyone who is different a chance. If you don't wanna give others a chance than be my guest. I'm leaving. Well at least I tried." Alexis says.

"Alexis wait please." Amber says causing Alexis to stop and look back at the three only to shake her head and run off.

*Timeskip*

"Alexis we're you not able to get any help?" Kurt asks as he sees Alexis boarding the jet outside.

"Sorry Kurt I-" Alexis then gets cut off by a voice yelling.

"Wait! Don't leave without us!" A female voice shouts showing to be Amber, Unity, and Matt coming running with ten wolves behind them.

"You guys came. What changed your mind?" Alexis asks happily.

"We thought about what you said and we rounded up old friends of ours and some wolves from our pack. We all have different elemental abilities but we'll help all the same. You were right. This is all our fight. Regardless of differences now we have to have each other's backs all the same or this world will never change for the better if we don't let the past be in the past. Besides strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf so in out words we'll help till our last breath." Unity says.

"Glad to have you on board now let's get going." Kurt says.

"Um Kurt no offense but please don't give us any orders. We'll follow Alexis unless told otherwise. She's the one who changed our minds so we follow her." Amber says causing Alexis to smile as they head into the jets and fly off.

*Timeskip*

"Listen everyone our friends have had their mutant abilities greatly enhanced so make no mistake. We're in for the fight of our lives." Beast says as he come in on the communicator as the group arrives at the Sphynx descending from the jet.


	24. Ascension PT 2

"Ok teams this is it. Everything you've ever learned about yourselves. Your strengths and your limits... It all comes down to this very moment. We're the world's last best hope to stop this madman. So we're going to trash those pyramids any way we can! No matter who we gotta go through to do it." Logan says as he comes in on the communicators.

"I'm starting to wish I had went with one of the others." Amber says as she begins walking with the others down the stairs.

"Relax it isn't that bad." Rose says.

"Says the female who likes places like this." Amber says as she glares at Rose.

"Alexis has a point it's not so bad... But I will admit it is pretty creepy without any life." Matt says.

"Can you sense her?" Cyclops asks as Wolverine looks around.

"No. Apocalypse is amplifying her powers. So she could be standing right next to us and I wouldn't know it." Wolverine says as she group continues to walk.

"I hear something?" Unity says as she flicks her hears back and forth.

"Feel that? Something big just powered up in this place." Kurt says as a nearby puddle morphs into Mystique as she then grabs Kurt and hurls him into Wolverine as they crash into a pillar causing it to collapse. Mystique then morphs into a swarm of bats which Cyclops and Wolverine try to hit while Nightcrawler teleports before Rose, Unity, and Matt try jumping and biting at the bats with no avail.

"Get down!" Cyclops shouts as Wolverine leaps to the ground with the others as Nightcrawler reappears and gets dragged to the ground with Wolverine. Cyclops then begins shooting around trying to hit the bats.

"There's no end to them." Rose says.

"Everyone get moving!" Wolverine shouts as the group runs with the bats chasing them.

*Timeskip*

As the group is continuing to run from the bats Nightcrawler then leaps over and teleports them all behind a door before they slam it shut on the bats.

"We're running out of time!" Cyclops shouts as Nightcrawler and Amber sniff around in her dragon form.

"Nightcrawler and Amber! Scout the other side!" Wolverine says.

"Got it." Amber says.

"Be right back!" Nightcrawler says as he teleports with Amber before the others go closer to the other side of the room.

"Come on. Where are they?" Rose asks.

"Something must be wrong for it to take this long." Matt says.

"Cyclops blow the doors!" Wolverine shouts before Cyclops, Rose, Unity, and Matt are knocked unconscious by Mystique.

*Timeskip*

"What happened?" Rose asks as she and the others begin to wake up before seeing Cannonball and Rogue along with Mystique no longer under Apocalypse's control.

"Let's just get out of here for now." Wolverine says as he helps Cyclops and Amber walk while Rogue and Sam helps Nightcrawler, Rose, Unity, and Matt as they then arrive outside the Sphynx seeing shooting stars going through the sky.

"Do you think Apocalypse was stopped in time?" Scott asks.

"We cut it close. But uh yeah." Logan says.

"So the wolves who hated us just became a part of the team that helped save the world. How's it feel?" Sam asks.

"Not sure but we're more open minded than we were before. We have you all to thank for that and because of you all of our loved ones can live on safely." Matt says before Mystique walks over to them with a sad look.

"Rogue. Kurt. I just want you to know that the things I did... all the things I did... were because I .." Mystieque says.

"Save it Mystique." Kurt says.

"Even you don't believe your excuses, so just... leave us alone." Rogue says as the group walks off.

*Timeskip*

Later at the mansion everyone from all the groups then gather around Xavier as he shares his vision of the future showing everyone they have made new allies and friends. This including Matt, Unity, Amber, and some of their pack joining the X-men but not quite living with them just living nearby along with the other new allies and old enemies. Even showing the Brotherhood becoming apart of Alexis's pack where she and Kurt became the leaders of the wolves who joined the X-men.

"Thanks to you all we have averted catastrophe. It was not without its price however. But steel is forged through fire and like it we have been made stronger. We are prepared for what the future brings. I know this because I have glimpsed into the mind of Apocalypse. Many challenges still await us. But I have seen some who were our enemies become friends. And with a heavy heart I saw the dearest of friends become the most terrible of enemies.I saw my X-Men grow and change. And of course I saw that some people never change. But one thing was clear...that no matter what awaits us. Terrible or wondrous... my X-Men will always be there ready. And of that I am proud." Xavier says.


	25. The Question

Later as Alexis is playing with Amber and a young wolf pup from her adopted parents pack she soon sees Kurt port in beside her.

"Well good morning blue boy. How is everything going today?" Alexis asks happily seeing Kurt.

"Great my beautiful angel. I actually wanted to speak with you about something so do you guys care if I borrow her for the day?" Kurt asks as he looks at Amber and the small wolf pup.

"We dont mind. Do we Naru?" Amber asks.

"I dont mind but bring her back when your done with her." Naru says happily.

"I dont know about that but I'll let her come back when I'm done if she wants." Kurt says.

"How about you run on back to the pack Maru with Amber? Have Amber help you with your hunting today and I'll come help tomorrow morning before I start teaching the new recruits tomorrow evening." Alexis says.

"Ok Alexis. See you tomorrow then." Naru says as he runs off with Amber before Kurt takes Alexis by the hand and ports them to his room.

"So what's on your mind?" Alexis asks asks she sits on Kurt's bed as Kurt paces a bit nervously.

"Well... I... I wanted to ask you something... No more like tell you something.. It's really important." Kurt says as Alexis smiles at him softly.

"Kurt you know you can talk to me. What is it? We've been together five years. It's been five years since we met and your still nervous about telling me things."Alexis says.

"I know.. it's just this is really important and I want it to be special in someway." Kurt says.

"Kurt whatever it is itll be special to me no matter how you tell me. Now just tell me ok." Alexis says as Lurt takes a breath before exhaling and pulling a little box out of his pocket and getting on one knee in front of Alexis causing her to look at him shocked.

"Ok here it goes. Alexis I love you and it's been five years since I told you I loved you for the first time and I've showed you my love everyday in anyway I could. Everyday has been happier for me since I met you. I dont know how but a part of me knew that you were the one for me. The one I was meant to meet. I dont know what life will hold for us from this moment on but I want to spend it with you. I want to spend every waking moment with you. No matter what happens I want to be by your side through it all whether it be good or bad. What I'm trying to say is will you do me the most happiest honor and become my wife and be Mrs. Wagner?" Kurt asks while opening the box revealing a silver ring as Alexis is speechless before smiling and hugging Kurt.

"Yes Kurt! Yes I will!" Alexis says before Kurt then ports on top of her o the bed as he kisses her while using his tail to place the small box on the nightstand.

"I'm really happy you said yes. You have no idea how happy that makes me. I just wish I could make this more special." Kurt says as he pulls away from Alexis.

"Oh Kurt its special to me because it's you. It'll be special no matter what you do." Alexis says as she smiles at Kurt

"Well then I have an idea of how it could be more special." Kurt says as he slightly smirks getting a mischievous tone.

"How?" Alexis asks.

"Look at the position were in." Kurt says smiling before Alexis looks to see kurt using his tail to pin her wrists of her head, with one at the bottom of her shirt, and one leg between hers causing her to blush slightly at the position.

"You remember we've done small things in the past right Kurt. This isnt much of a surprise were in this position. I mean we've been in more akward positons." Alexis says.

"Yea but I want to take this all the waynijstead of doing small things. I mean were both adults not like the others cau say anything to us now." Kurt says.

"You sure I dont mind but still though are you sure?" Alexis says.

"Yep. I've been holding back on making you mine completely. I dont intend to hold back this time." Kurt says before he then kisses Alexis before forcing his tongue into her mouth exploring her wet cavern as he hands explore under her shirt. as he then starts planting kisses on Alexis's neck he eventually stops causing her to look at him confused.

"What's the matter?" Alexis asks as his tail unwraps from around her wrists moving around impatiently.

"Your shirt and the pants. I want them off now." Kurt says sternly allowing Alexis to see the lust in his eyes his human disguised eyes.

"Sure but one thing." Slexis says as she smiles while taking off her jeans and tank top.

"And what's that?" Kurt asks.

"Your image inducer it doesnt quite do it for me tonight. How about we take it off? Let me see the real you." Alexis says as she takes Kurt by the wrist and takes off his inducer before placing it on the table allowing him to look like his true self.

"You sure? I mean I can still do with it on if youd rather do it like this." Kurt says concernedly.

"Aww where did all that dominance and confidence go all of a sudden?" Alexis asks as she smirks.

"Ok you asked for it then. I make no promises about any foreplay being gentle." Kurt says going back to the dominant and confident side.

"I doubt you'll hurt me much. You can be surprised at what I can take." Alexis says before his tail then pins her arms back again.

"We'll see then but just remember you asked for it." Kurt says as he smirks before going back to Alexis's neck leaving bite marks and bruises due to his fangs until he leaves a satisfying number of marks on her to show she is his. Kurt then unclips Alexis's bra taking it off before she then gets her wrists lose from his tail and goes to cover herself up but gets stopped by Kurt as he grabs her wrists and pins them to the bed with his hands.

"Oh no you dont. Your not covering up your beautiful chest on me again like the first time. Besides I still see you as beautiful no matter what part of you I've seen and havent seen." Kurt then says as he gently starts licking and playing gently with her chest before getting rougher leaving marks as she is moaning.

"Ah! Kurt not so rough." Alexis says as she is moaning at the contact.

"Too late now my beautiful angel. Your the one who tempted fate so you can deal with it. But if hurts that badly I can stop completely." Kurt says as he pulls his head away from her while continuing to keep her pinned down.

"No no! I can handle it.. Just dont stop." Alexis says as she is blushing.

"That's what I thought." Kurt says as he smiles.

"Hey wait a minute. I just realized that I'm almost completely naked and you still have on all your clothes." Alexis says.

"I'm proud of that than because you normally pay more attention to things. You must have really been enjoying my touch than more than I thought if it distracted your attention that much. Alright hold on." Kurt says as he takes off his shirt and pants leaving himself in nothing hut his underwear causing Alexis to blush.

"Like what you see?" Kurt asks as he smiles seeing Alexis blushing.

"Saying I like what I see is an understatement." Alexis says causing Kurt to smile more before then starts attacking Alexis's chest in kisses and nipping while Alexis then feels something move her underwear aside and poke at her heat before rubbing against her opening and clit causing her to moan loudly.

"I guess you really like my tail. Maybe I should take over with that fun. I'm starting to get a bit jealous of my own tail making my beautiful girlfriend moan like that." Kurt says as he begins to caress Alexis around her thighs with his tail stopping just before reaching her heat and repeating his actions.

"Ah! Just do what your going to do blue boy instead of teasing me like that." Alexis says irritatedly.

"Whatever you want my dear." Kurt says as he pulls Alexis's underwear off before spreading her legs apart and licking and sucking her opening and clit.

"Kurt. Please more." Alexis says as she is moaning.

"Not yet I still have to prepare you first. I know you can take a lot but still will hurt if I don't. Besides I intend to make you completely mine and this is just my way of making sure the first way doesnt hurt as bad. Now suck." Kurt says.

"Ah! Kurt!... Wa-Wait? Suck on what?" Alexis asks feeling Kurt stick a finger into her along with his tongue before his tail then moves front of her mouth poking at her lips. Alexis then hesitantly opens her mouth as the tip of his tail goes into her mouth moving gently around her tongue immediately causing Alexis to look down at Kurt as he stops licking before adding another finger and curling them inside.

"Mhhm!" Alexis moans as she tries to speak but is still being muffled by the tail.

"I guess your wondering why I'm having you suck my tail. Let's just say I got something else in mind as well for the fun but also it feels good too for me. I'll let you know when I want you to stop for now just enjoy what I'm doing to you." Kurt says as he continues moving his fingers inside Alexis before eventually thrusting him in and out of her.

"Mmhhmmph." Alexis then tries to speak but is unable to due to Kurt still having his tail in her mouth.

"What was that my dear?" Kurt asks before Alexis then comes onto his hand.

"Oh.. Heh... I guess I should of seen that coming. Mo need to be embarrassed but now you know how I felt when you did me that way a while back. I think your ready for the main events." Kurt says as he pulls his tail out of her mouth.

"Events?" Alexis asks.

"Yep. I told you I had more in mind. don't worry you'll enjoy it. Just bare with me ok the pain will go away." Kurt says as he places Alexis's legs onto his shoulders before slowly pushing himself into Alexis all the way.

"Ah! Kurt it hurts!" Alexis says shutting her eyes at the sudden pain.

"I know that's why I prepared you. It'll go away just tell when to move. I'll wait until the pain stops for anything else." Kurt says as he waits for a few moments.

"O-Ok you can move." Alexis says.

"I guess I can do the other thing now then." Kurt says.

"What other thing ar-Ah! Kurt what the heck!?" Alexis then jumps a bit feeling more pain as she feels something go inside her from her other entrance realizing it must be Kurt's tail.

"Sorry I know it probably hurts. It's why did it second. This is what I meant by taking you completely. Now inland can say I completely dominated you." Kurt says happily.

"Ah! Ok whatever. Just move faster." Alexis says getting impatient.

"As you wish." Kurt says as he begins to thrust in fast from both places picking up speed and force as he goes.

"Ah Kurt!" Alexis says moaning as Kurt is going at an inhuman force and speed.

"Am I doing ok?" Kurt asks as he slows down a bit.

"Amazing just keep going." Alexis says as she begins moaning more.

"Gladly." Kurt says happily as he keeps going before eventually getting sloppy with his thrusts.

"I'm getting close." Alexis says feeling a knot in her forming.

"Yea me too." Kurt says as Alexis then releases on him followed by him releasing inside of her before pulling himself and his tail out of her and moving them to under his blankets as he places his arms around her protectively.

"Kurt?" Alexis asks.

"Yea?" Kurt asks.

"You didn't pull out. I'll get pregnant." Alexis says worriedly.

"I know I want to have kids with you. I know well make good parents." Kurt says happily.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asks worriedly.

"As sure as I was about you when I met you. Now let's get some sleep." Kurt says as Alexis nods and moves closer to him as the two fall asleep.


End file.
